Visiones de Futuro
by Gusi
Summary: Laberinto de historias ambientadas en los primeros años de Alice Cullen como habitante de la noche. La primera muerte, el descubrimiento, las visiones... ¡Sumérgete en sus páginas y descubre la verdadera historia!
1. Capítulo 1: Alice

**Capítulo 1:**

 **ALICE**

* * *

Desde hacia un rato que estaba despierta.

Sentía con fuerza cada parte de mi cuerpo, y sabía a la perfección que me encontraba bien, que no tenía ninguna herida o daño. Pero aún así no podía moverme por más que quisiera.

Y no es que algo o alguien externo me lo estuviera impidiendo. Era yo misma, en el fondo, la que me lo impedía. O para ser más exactos mi mente, que sin importarle lo doloroso que fuera no paraba de bombardearme una y otra vez con preguntas como ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Quien soy?

Por más que me esforzaba no recordaba nada, ni una imagen o un sonido que me guiaran a alguna respuesta satisfactoria. Todo estaba en blanco, o al menos lo que respectaba a mi vida, porque por lo demás podía recordar perfectamente. Sabia nombre de animales, nombre de plantas, nombre de países, y hasta recordaba pasajes bíblicos o de la historia de la humanidad. Recordaba nombres de escritores y libros, inclusive recordaba algún poema, algún refrán y alguna canción infantil. Pero cuando pensaba en mi, mi mente se bloqueaba, sin ninguna respuesta.

Solo por una fracción de segundo vi un rostro hermoso, de un joven de unos 20 años, tez pálida, ojos dorados y pelo como la miel. Pero con unas extrañas marcas en la mandíbula y en el cuello. Pero tal como vino se fue. Por eso pensé por mucho tiempo que había sido producto de mi imaginación.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede allí sola con mis pensamientos. Seguramente varias horas. Y hubiera seguido así, sino hubiera sido por una sensación en mi garganta que me pillo por sorpresa y que poco a poco fue cogiendo fuerza. Era una sensación de sed tan fuerte, que sentía como si mi garganta ardiera.

El dolor era tal, que ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Solo quería saciar mi sed, y para ello tenía que moverme.

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, olvide por un momento mi desgarrada garganta, y me quede anonadada viendo por primera vez el mundo. Y es que la idea que tenia en mi cabeza sobre las cosas, no tenían punto de comparación con lo que ahora veía. Los colores, texturas y formas bailaban para mi, al igual que lo hacían los aromas de las cosas más insignificantes y los sonidos de todo a mi alrededor. Y no es que antes no pudiera sentirlos, sino que estaba tan absorta en mi interior que no había sido consciente de lo asombrosos y fuertes que eran.

El bosque que tenia delante mio era tan hermoso y único en cada uno de sus detalles que me costaba no quedarme atrapada en él. Era como si en su totalidad tierra, plantas, aire y animales formaran un solo ser armonioso creado solo para deleitar mis sentidos.

Pero pese al sueño increíble que estaba viviendo en ese momento, mi garganta sedienta y adolorida no me daba un respiro. El desgarrador dolor que venía de mi interior no solo no cesaba sino que iba cada vez más en aumento y no sabia como calmarlo.

Desde donde estaba podía oír un río, y pensé que tal vez allí podría refrescarme un poco.

Decidí correr en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido del agua, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba delante del río, pero muy lejos de donde había estado antes. Era como si en cuestión de un par de segundos hubiera volado a través del bosque hasta llegar allí, y sin ninguno esfuerzo físico por mi parte.

Es cierto que no tenía recuerdos de mi vida anterior, pero presentía que la velocidad con la que me había movido no solo era extraordinaria, era imposible en el mundo real. Definitivamente esto era un sueño del que me iba a costar despertar.

Me acerque al agua para beber un poco y aunque no se veía nada apetecible lo hice. Acto seguido la saque toda de mi boca con bastante asco y nauseas. Volví a intentarlo y con el mayor de mis esfuerzos me la trague. Sabía fatal y en lugar de ayudarme, solo empeoro la sensación de sequedad en mi interior.

Frustrada por la situación y sin saber que hacer, caí de rodillas frente al río.

Delante mio apareció una criatura hermosa como ninguna otra, parecía un ángel de perfectas facciones. Era un ser delgado, de piel pálida como la luna, pelo corto y negro como la noche, y ojos rojos como la sangre. Su deslumbrante belleza propia de una escultura helénica, intimidaba bastante, pero a la vez atraía, sobretodo por su aire picaresco que recordaba a un duendecillo propio de los cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de la imagen, era el mal estado en el que se encontraba la pobre criatura.

Sus ojos, pese a la fuerza de la mirada, se veían tristes y vacíos. Su hermoso rostro estaba extremadamente sucio con manchas de tierra y polvo. Su deslumbrante pelo estaba revuelto y con hierbas incrustadas. Su vestimenta estaba tan manchada que apenas se podía apreciar que alguna vez fue blanco, y la tela estaba tan rota y vuelta jirones que apenas cubría su cuerpo.

Se me encogió el corazón. ¿Como un ángel tan hermoso podía estar en tan malas condiciones?

La verdad es que sentí tanta pena que quise ayudar a la criatura, y no fue hasta que mi mano toco el agua y las ondas distorsionaron la imagen, que no me di cuenta que ese ser hermoso pero mugriento y mal vestido era yo. Yo era la chica de ojos rojos como la sangre.

Sentí vergüenza de mi misma, y de mi mal estado. No sabia porque me encontraba así, pero me prometí con todas mis fuerzas que nunca más volvería a verme de una forma tan lamentable.

Y apenas tuve ese pensamiento, algo extraordinario sucedió. Pude verme a mi misma desde fuera. Me veía mirándome al espejo de un elegante tocador, y esta vez estaba bien vestida, arreglada y radiante, pero sobretodo me veía feliz.

Lo raro es que la imagen de mi cabeza no era como si hubiera dejado volar a mi imaginación, sino más bien como si mi alma se hubiera escapado de golpe a otro lugar diferente para mostrarme esa increíble revelación. Esta visión solo duró un par de segundos, pero era tan real que me impacto de sobremanera, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que se hiciera realidad.

Me arroje al agua, aún con la ropa puesta, y deje que el rio me lavara por completo. Me quite las hojas y ramas que tenia enredadas en el pelo y me peine como pude con las manos. Sabia que pese a ello no me vería ni de cerca como la chica de la visión, pero seguro daría menos pena que antes.

Cuando mi ropa hubo secado y el dolor de mi garganta fue completamente inaguantable, decidí marcharme. Pero como no tenia ningún rumbo especifico decidí seguir la corriente del rio a la espera de encontrar algo que me sirviera para calmar mi sed.

Mientras caminaba despacio por el bosque, mi cerebro se perdía entre ideas con todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica.

Andaba sin fijarme bien en el camino y sin darle importancia a lo que me iba encontrando. Pese a que todo seguía teniendo una belleza maravillosa ante mis ojos, nada me incitaba a detenerme.

De golpe un maravilloso olor llego hasta mi, me cautivo por completo y me dejo sin aliento. Era tan fuerte el aroma que me aturdía y no me dejaba pensar bien, por lo que perdí el control de mi cuerpo, y al mando se pusieron mis salvajes sentidos. Mi garganta rugió desesperada ante el olor, y me dio a entender que fuera lo que fuera que produjese ese elixir, era lo que quería y necesitaba.

Desee tenerlo y satisfacer mis deseos sin importar el precio. Nuevamente y por unas milésimas de segundo, mi mente viajo a otro lugar en donde me veía a mi misma limpiándome los labios de algo rojo. En ese momento no estaba segura de lo que era, pero la simple imagen termino por hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba y corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dispuesta a saciar mis ansias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado. Y justo ahí delante mio estaba el origen de ese maravilloso aroma: Una chica.

Ella era de tez negra, alta, delgada y bastante joven. Iba vestida con un uniforme blanco que contrastaba bastante con su piel, y llevaba su pelo rizado perfectamente recogido en un moño alto.

Creo que no fue consciente de mi llegada, hasta que sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los míos. Al comienzo retrocedió un par de pasos por el inesperado encuentro, pero luego se quedo quieta y me miro de una forma extraña como de reconocimiento y sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

A medida que me acercaba poco a poco a ella sentía como mis ansias crecian y el dolor de mi garganta aumentaba sin cesar. No entendía nada, y seguía sin pensar con claridad porque ya no era dueña de mi propio cuerpo. No. Ahora era una bestia más del bosque, salvaje, temible, letal...y ella lo sabía.

Empezó a retroceder lentamente, mientras su corazón por el contrario latía muy rápido, como preparándose para la huida. Podía oírlo perfectamente pese a la distancia que nos separaba, al igual que su respiración entrecortada por el miedo.

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque, pero yo prisionera del deseo, me abalance sobre ella tirándola sin dificultad. Al caer ella se hirió la pierna con una piedra afilada que había en el suelo y empezó a sangrar.

De mi garganta salió un rugido animal, que solo se detuvo cuando mis labios tocaron su herida y mi boca se lleno de su sangre.

Mordí con fuerza para llevarme más de ese liquido preciado, mientras con una sola mano inmovilizaba a mi victima para que no escapara. Poco a poco sus patadas, golpes y gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Aún sabiendo que mi placer la estaba matando, era incapaz de detenerme y seguí alimentándome de ella como el monstruo que era.

Solo me detuve con su último aliento, cuando me miró a los ojos y me preguntó con voz rota:

\- ¿Porque señorita Alice?¿Porque?

Dicho eso, su corazón dejo de latir y murió.

Solté su cuerpo frió y me limpie la boca con la mano, tal y como había visto antes en mi visión. Pero a diferencia de lo que imagine, no sentía placer, solo tristeza y rabia por lo que había hecho.

Ella me conocía. Ella, a diferencia de mi, si sabía quien era. Ella tenia las respuesta que yo buscaba y ahora ya no me las podía dar porque estaba muerta. Yo era un monstruo, una asesina que debía pagar por mis pecados, y este era mi castigo divino. La ignorancia.

Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho, tuve unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, por ella, por mi. Pero pese a tener el alma rota en mil pedazos no rodó ni una lagrima por mis mejillas. Y eso también era un castigo.

Grité de desesperación. Grité hasta quedarme sin voz. Y una vez lo hice me eche al suelo, y acuné al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer con la esperanza de despertarme de esta pesadilla. Pero el tiempo pasó y pese a estar mentalmente exhausta, me fue imposible perderme en el mundo de Morfeo.

Cuando el sol se puso, el bosque quedo envuelto en la penumbra.

Igualmente era capaz de ver con mis increíbles ojos todos los detalles de los arboles con precisión, era capaz de escuchar cada sonido a mi alrededor y era capaz de sentir todos los aromas de la noche.

Acompañada por el sonido de los grillos y de las ranas, decidí enterrar a la mujer en el mismo lugar donde horas antes le había arrebatado su vida. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

No me fue difícil remover la tierra con mis propias manos, e inclusive llegue a romper con los dedos algunas rocas y algunas raíces que me iba encontrando. Era como si pese a mi corta estatura, este hermoso mundo no estuviera preparado para mí.

Tras hacer una pequeña oración en la tumba, me marche de allí sin mirar atrás.

Seguía sin rumbo alguno, por lo que me limite a vagar por el bosque hasta que no hubo más de este. A cambio el paisaje se convirtió en hermosos prados de cultivos que se extendía hasta e final del horizonte donde el sol se empezaba a levantar.

Después de tantas horas de oscuridad en el bosque, veía por primera vez en mi nueva vida el majestuoso sol, por lo que estaba contenta que sus rayos me abrazaran y me consolaran de la larga noche que había pasado. Pero allí donde los trozos de tela que arrastraba no me cubrían mi pálida piel, aparecieron diamantes, o más bien diminutos astros que brillaban a la par del sol.

Me quede mirando mis manos, mis brazos y mis piernas desnudas sin poder creerlo. La visión era tan hermosa como extraña. Parecía como si mi piel estuviera compuesta por espejos y reflejara cada rayo de sol.

Pero de repente la imagen cambió. Mi mano desapareció ante mis ojos y en su lugar apareció un niño pequeño que jugaba con una pelota. De repente el niño se gira y mira hacia donde estoy yo. Asustado llama a su padre que esta a unos metros recogiendo la cosecha. El pequeño me señala y dice:"¿Papá que es eso?" El padre al verme se pone rigido, coge su escopeta que descansa en una piedra cercana y le pide al niño que se esconda. Viene hacia a mi decidido. Me apunta con el arma, dispara, pero falla pese a no haberme movido de mi sitio. El hombre aún más nervioso se acerca y aprieta nuevamente el gatillo. Esta vez la bala me golpea en un brazo pero rebota como una piedrecilla insignificante contra un bloque de marmol. No estoy herida, pero si empiezo a estar molesta. Aún así, no quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero que me deje tranquila. Me doy la vuelta con la intención de marcharme, pero sus palabras, que me hieren más que las balas, me frenan en seco: "No me engaña tu cara angelical, asqueroso demonio. Repeles la luz porque no eres digna de ella...vuelve a las tinieblas de donde has venido".

La ira se apodera de mi, me giro sin pensarlo dos veces y con un ligero movimiento de mi pequeño brazo, separo su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. El niño aterrorizado me mira desde su escondite mientras lamo sin piedad la sangre del cadáver...

Luego todo terminó igual que empezó. Volví a tener delante mio la imagen de la mano resplandeciente.

No entendía nada. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Donde estaba el cadáver? ¿Y el niño?¿Era esto normal, o estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba?

Caí de rodillas rendida por el desespero y el cansancio. ¿Que clase de pesadilla sin sentido era esta? Solo quería despertar…

Cuando finalmente me pude recomponer un poco y levantarme de allí, vi a los lejos al niño de mi visión. Pero ahora no temblaba de miedo, sino que jugaba felizmente con su pelota, mientras que su padre recogía tranquilamente la cosecha. Aún no me habían visto.

Respiré con alivio ante la imagen, pues yo no quería hacerles realmente daño, y sobretodo al niño que por alguna razón me recordaba a la chica del bosque. Pese a que mi garganta ardía nuevamente al recordar la sangre, no quería perder otra vez el control. Y es que por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, esta vez tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no la iba a desaprovechar, pues no quería cargar con más penas en mi consciencia. Debía irme de allí y pronto. Debía marcharme antes de que el pequeño me viera y la visión de muerte se cumpliera irremediablemente.

Volví al bosque, donde su oscuridad me ampararía durante las horas de sol igual que había hecho antes. Mi brillo era peligroso y ahora lo sabia. Con él llamaría la atención siempre y debía evitarlo. Si quería abandonar la sombra, era imprescindible cubrir mi cuerpo si no quería cumplir la profecía de mi mente.

Nuevamente y sin esperarlo abandoné el presente y me vi a mi misma con una especie de capa con capucha roja, que cubría a la perfección mi piel.

Tras volver, una sonrisa lleno mi rostro. Tenía una primera meta, conseguir ropa adecuada.

Camine nuevamente por el bosque, aunque sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirme. Las horas pasaron, y pese a toda la actividad física y al hecho de no haber dormido no me encontraba cansada, al menos no de forma física. Sentía que podría seguir así indefinidamente.

Cuando el sol llego a su punto más alto en el cielo, escuche algo diferente a los sonidos del bosque, a los que ya estaba habituada. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero me llamo la atención lo suficiente para acercarme a mirar.

Nuevamente y sin planearlo recorrí una distancia considerable en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no fue hasta mi llegada que comprendí realmente lo que había escuchado desde el otro lado del bosque: el sonido de una nana.

La chica que la tarareaba a muy baja voz, lo hacía mientras se duchaba a conciencia en el rio, pensando que se encontraba completamente sola.

Afortunadamente aún no había percatado mi presencia, sobretodo porque además de sentirme muy incomoda con la inesperada escena, volvía a sentir el ardor insoportable en mi garganta, y quería marcharme de allí cuanto antes.

Pero cuando me disponía a irme sin que me descubriese, me di cuenta que al lado del rió se encontraba una hermosa capa y unos zapatos a juego. Justo lo que necesitaba para poder salir del bosque durante las horas de sol.

Rápidamente cogí la ropa y corrí lejos de ella, antes de que descubriera el robo.

Cuando estuve segura de haberme alejado lo suficiente, me detuve y con más calma me dispuse a vestirme. Para mi sorpresa, la capa y los zapatos me iban perfectos, tanto que parecían hechos a mi medida y eran realmente cómodos.

De forma inconsciente, me acerque al río para ver mi nuevo aspecto, pero no fue por la belleza de la imagen por la que me quedé anonadada mirando el reflejo, sino más bien porque visto desde esta nueva perspectiva pude reconocer por primera vez el atuendo. La capa roja con caperuza que había robado era exactamente igual a la que había visto antes, y esta imagen me hizo entender finalmente una de las cosas que rondaban mi cabeza desde hacía rato, el significado de mis visiones.

Estas no eran simples sueños o divagaciones de mi mente, como en un comienzo creí. Tampoco eran fantasías, deseos reprimidos o alucinaciones. No, eran pinceladas del futuro. Y es que por alguna extraña razón, yo en medio de está pesadilla que estaba viviendo, tenía un don: la clarividencia.

Me reí para mis adentros cuando pensé en ello, pues era irónico que entre todos, justamente ese fuera mi don. A diferencia de los demás, era incapaz de saber nada de mi pasado, pero podía ver con claridad el futuro.

Pero no todas mis visiones se habían realizado como la de la capa roja, pero otras como la del padre y el hijo no. ¿De que dependía entonces?

Reflexione un momento sobre lo sucedido en ambos casos y me di cuenta de la respuesta: las decisiones. Y de golpe todo fue claro como el agua. El futuro a diferencia del pasado no es algo fijo e inamovible, depende de un sin fin de variables para que se cumpla, por lo que si alguna cambia porque el sujeto toma una decisión diferente, el resultado cambia. En resumen, el futuro no está grabado en piedra como algunos creen, depende del libre albedrío.

Pensé en esta idea hasta no poder más y rozar la loca obsesión, y solo me detuve cuando el dolor de mi garganta fue tan fuerte de acallar cada pensamiento mio.

Tenia sed y lo sabía. Pero la última vez que había sentido eso, una persona inocente había muerto y la idea de repetirlo me atormentaba profundamente. Aún así lo deseaba. Deseaba con todo mi ser probar una vez más la sangre.

Trate de resistirme ante el deseo, pero me fue imposible. La bestia que llevaba dentro volvía a tener el control y estaba fuera de si.

Con mi nuevo atuendo salí del bosque en busca de una presa de la que alimentarme.

Corrí entre los campos de cultivo pero ya no había gente trabajando. Seguí corriendo guiada por mis instintos hasta ver a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña con luces encendidas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia allí y no me detuve hasta la entrada. Desde fuera podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración y los latidos de 2 seres, aunque sonaban diferentes el uno del otro. Al abrir la puerta me embriago de golpe todo el aroma de las cosas que había allí dentro y de sus dos habitantes, y pese a no oler tan bien como la chica del bosque, se me hizo agua la boca.

Mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el miedo a ser escuchada y así alertarlos de mis oscuras intenciones, procuré no distraerme con la hermosa decoración hogareña de la cabaña, muy distinta a la imagen del bosque silvestre al que ya yo pertenecía.

Cuando entré en la habitación, la imagen con la que me encontré me golpeó tanto que me hizo recuperar la cordura y dejar momentáneamente mi lado salvaje.

Dentro había un hombre muy mayor en la cama durmiendo, acompañado por un hermoso gato.

El hombre respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón latía débilmente. Estaba muy delgado, y esto sumado a su rostro pálido y con ojeras, le daba un aspecto mortecino. Seguramente al señor no le quedaban mucho tiempo de vida.

La habitación a diferencia del resto de la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Habían vasos y platos sucios apilados por los muebles, junto a prendas de vestir, medicamentos y polvo, lo que me indicaba que el hombre apenas se movía de su habitación y desde hacia días que no tenía fuerza para recogerla.

La imagen me daba mucha pena y remordimiento. Quería ayudar al hombre, tanto como deseaba su sangre en mi boca, y no sabía que hacer.

Era consciente de que podía acabar con su vida fácilmente si me lo proponía, es más, ya le había arrebatado la vida a alguien antes. Pero matar a un moribundo a sangre fría es más difícil que matar a alguien en un momento de locura como me había sucedido a mi. La garganta me ardía hasta desgarrarme por dentro, pero aún así a diferencia de la primera vez, era plenamente consciente y dueña de mis actos, por lo que el miedo al remordimiento me invadía. Un león al igual que yo, caza por necesidad, pero él no se detiene a pensar sobre la ética que hay en arrebatarle la vida a la gacela y si esta sufrirá o no. Un verdadero depredador no llega nunca a sentir empatía por su presa, yo si lo hacía y eso me carcomía por dentro.

Mientras estudiaba que hacer desde la puerta de la habitación, el gato gris pardo, que se veía lleno de vitalidad comparado con su dueño, me miraba fijamente aunque no de manera desafiante. Parecía curioso por mi presencia allí, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto. Solo desvió momentáneamente la mirada cuando su dueño empezó a hablar entre delirios.

Con voz seca y ronca, el hombre empezó a hablar muy rápido, aunque no en un idioma conocido para mi. No estaba segura de si era holandés u alemán lo que estaba hablando, pero lo que si sabía era que esas palabras que salían de su boca no eran para mi, ya que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia. Parecía como si hablara consigo mismo para consolarse por su situación.

Estuvo así un rato, hasta que el gato decidió salir de su cama de un salto, para marcharse a descansar a otro sitio. Al pasar alado mio fue cuando el hombre me descubrió espiándole desde la puerta. No estaba segura de porque estaba aún allí, la verdad es que debería haberme marchado al verme incapaz de cazar. Pero me había quedado, observando.

Al comienzo se mostró asustado al verme, pero poco a poco su expresión de pánico fue cambiando por una de alegría. Y la miá por una de recelo. ¿Porque se alegraba de verme allí?

\- ¿Porque has tardado tanto?

Esta pregunta me descolocó por completo. ¿Acaso me conocía igual que la chica del bosque?¿Tenía alguna respuesta para mi?

No respondí, pero a cambio me acerque un poco más a su cama.

\- Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de este pobre viejo. Pero ya veo que no, porque has venido por mi.

Seguí sin responderle, por lo que el continuó hablando con dificultad.

\- Hermoso ángel de la muerte, ya me has hecho esperar mucho, por favor llevame contigo. Dame el descanso que tanto anhelo.

Ahí lo comprendí. El no me conocía de nada. Simplemente confundió mi belleza con la de un ser divino, por lo que pensaba que yo había sido enviada para otorgarle el descanso eterno. El pensaba que yo era la muerte. Y en realidad, no estaba tan equivocado, puesto que cuando entre en su casa fue con la firme intención de arrebatarle la vida. Una gran parte de mi aún lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero otra muy grande quería lo contrario, quería que viviera y que su vida fuera una demostración de mi fuerza de voluntad.

\- En este mundo no me queda más nada por hacer. He vivido y he vivido bien. Deseo marcharme ya y descansar. Solo me da pena dejar a mi gato Drake. No se que será de él cuando yo abandone este mundo. Pero ya estoy tan débil que soy incapaz de cuidar más de él. Solo espero que encuentre alguien que lo quiera casi tanto como yo lo he hecho. Es un gran animal…

Dicho esto el gato empezó a ronronear entre mis piernas, como confirmando todo lo que el viejo me había dicho.

\- Por favor, apiadate de mi y ayudame. Me duele mucho, desde hace semanas el dolor no cesa, y en lugar de disminuir va en aumento…No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo casi ni moverme. Esto no es vida...apiadate de mi hermoso ángel.

Cerré los ojos un momento y medite sobre su petición. El hombre estaba muriendo, y cada latido de más, era una agonía para el. Yo ya no quería matarle, pero marcharme dejándole así era tan egoísta como arrebatarle la vida solo por mi propio deseo.

Lentamente asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que cumpliría su última voluntad.

\- Gracias. - Dijo el con dificultad en medio de un jadeo.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama donde estaba recostado el hombre. Le cogí con cuidado su mano y le dije al oído:

\- Buen viaje.

El asintió con lagrimas en los ojos. Luego los cerró y espero a que la oscuridad lo consumiera por completo mientras recibía el beso de la muerte.

Tras haberme alimentado, y habiendo calmado el escozor constante en mi garganta, me sentía mucho mejor. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad y tratar de planificar mi siguiente movimiento. Pero la verdad es que volvía encontrarme sin rumbo alguno y sin metas, por lo que decidí quedarme en la vieja cabaña en compañía de Drake.

El gato era muy cariñoso tal y como había dicho el hombre, pues se la pasaba ronroneando y restregándose todo el tiempo contra mí. La verdad es que era muy agradable tener compañía aunque no fuera de mi misma especie, y pese a sonar a locura hablábamos, o al menos yo lo hacía y el me miraba seriamente como si me entendiera cada palabra que le decía. Por primera vez desde que me había despertado en este mundo, no me sentí sola.

Al cabo de unas horas y tras dormir una buena siesta encima mío, Drake sé levantó de golpe y empezó a maullar. Le consentí y le hable como había hecho hasta ahora, pero el gato siguió maullando más y más fuerte.

\- ¿Que quieres pequeño?¿Pasa algo malo? - Le pregunte curiosa.

Pero el simplemente siguió maullando como respuesta. Sin embargo, yo no sabía mucho de gatos por lo que no entendía el significado de sus maullidos, y no fue hasta que dio un gran bostezo que comprendí realmente lo que quería decirme: Tenia hambre.

Rápidamente mire por toda la cocina, pero no encontré nada que pudiera darle de comer. Seguramente el viejo llevaba días en la cama sin levantarse, por lo que no quedaban reservas en casa.

Drake, como si entendiera la situación, maulló con pesar. Pero cuando un pajarillo se poso en una rama de fuera, Drake se calló a la vez que sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrían al máximo, y de un salto trataba inútilmente de alcanzarlo, púes el vidrio de la ventana se lo impedía. Con pena, el gato volvió a llorar.

Aún con miedo de no volverle a ver nunca y quedarme nuevamente sola, le abrí la puerta y ví como se alejaba corriendo por el bosque disfrutando de su libertad.

Mientras esperaba el regreso del gato, decidí quedarme en la cabaña, porque por alguna razón la sentía como un refugio seguro en el que quedarme. Y no es que tuviera miedo a las criaturas del bosque u a las personas, púes ya sabía el poder de mi naturaleza salvaje, sino que temía por ellos. En lo posible quería relacionarme lo menos posible para evitar hacerle daño a las personas, al menos hasta que tuviera más respuestas de lo que estaba pasando o me sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mi sed.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a recoger un poco la cabaña por dentro, y cuando menos me lo esperaba la estaba redecorando a mi gusto. En cuestión de poco más de media hora, parecía una casa nueva. Estaba todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado. La decoración estaba trabajada hasta el último detalle, y las flores que había recogido en el jardín le daban un olor muy agradable y fresco.

Cuando acabe estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado, tanto que por primera vez en esta nueva vida, tuve la sensación de hogar.

Todo era perfecto dentro, todo menos yo que volvía a estar hecha un desastre después de la larga jornada que llevaba, así que decidí arreglarme un poco. Parecía tonto teniendo en cuenta que no esperaba que nadie más me viera, pero recordaba mi promesa en el río cuando dije que no volvería a verme nunca más de forma lamentable. Y quería cumplirla, por mi misma. Así que me lave a consciencia y me vestí con la ropa que había en la cabaña. Aunque no me valía del todo porque eran ropas de hombre, logre apañarmelas haciendo pequeños arreglos con pinzas y lazos que encontré. No era la dama hermosa que había visto en mi visión, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuando se escondieron los últimos rayos de sol, mi amigo Drake volvió. Escuche venir su pequeño corazón desde muy lejos, y supe que era él, porque su característico olor ya lo tenía registrado en mi memoria. Así púes cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de la entrada, le abrí la puerta para que entrara.

Se le veía sumamente feliz, como si hubiera tenido en medio de todo un gran día. No parecía extrañar mucho a su amo, y me pregunte si era porque no lo recordaba ya o si era porque de alguna forma él había entendido sus deseos de descansar y estaba agradecido de que finalmente lo hubiera conseguido.

Los días pasaron sin mayores contratiempos. Drake salia cada mañana a pasear por el bosque, mientras que yo evitaba en lo posible cruzar la puerta de la cabaña, por miedo a cruzarme con alguna persona. Pero con cada segundo que pasaba mi sed iba poco a poco en aumento. Sentía la garganta arder a tal punto de que el dolor era prácticamente inaguantable. Y cuando ya estaba por perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y salir en la búsqueda de algún pobre desgraciado que se cruzara en mi camino, algo inesperado sucedió. Drake volvió una noche de su caza arrastrando un regalo para mi: un conejo. El animal estaba en unas condiciones horribles, pero su pequeño corazón aún latía con fuerza en su pecho, y pese a no oler tan bien como un humano, ese sonido mezclado con el olor a sangre me atrajo con locura, y cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba bebiendo desesperadamente de él.

Al acabarme su última gota de sangre sentí desespero. Necesitaba más sangre, púes había sido tan poca la que había podido conseguir del conejo, que en lugar de calmar mi sed la había aumentado. Ahora quería más y lo quería ahora sin importarme el precio a pagar.

Salí al campo llevada por la locura y corrí hasta que mis instintos asesinos me llevaron a la presa más cercana que tenía en ese momento: un gran zorro macho.

Sin miramientos me lancé al cuello del animal y de un mordisco le rompí la piel y el cuello, y bebí hasta satisfacer mis deseos.

Pese a no tener comparación con la sangre humana, la sangre de zorro sabía mucho mejor que la del conejo, y también me satisfacía un poco más. Además, ahora que podía pensar un poco más con cabeza fría, me daba cuenta realmente de el maravilloso descubrimiento que había hecho gracias a mi pequeño amigo. Podía saciar mi terrible sed con los animales, podía vivir sin matar, y tal vez si me esforzaba mucho en un futuro podría vivir cerca a las personas...

Y como por arte de magia, al tener esta idea mi cerebro nuevamente me transportó muy lejos de allí a una extraña escena en donde yo cazaba ciervos con mis manos, acompañada de 4 hombres y 2 mujeres más. Pero no parecían personas normales, su belleza era infinita, sus movimientos gráciles y rápidos, sus ojos eran todos de color caramelo claro y su piel deslumbraba como diamantes. En pocas palabras, eran como yo: Ángeles malditos, necesitados de sangre para subsistir.

Yo me veía absolutamente radiante, feliz y segura de mi misma, pero aún así mi atención no estaba centrada en mi en absoluto, sino más bien en uno de los chicos de la visión. Por más que quería no podía dejar de mirarle, y no porque fuera el más alto del grupo o más corpulento o el más agraciado de todos, sino porque

su rostro me era extrañamente familiar. El joven se parecía mucho al que había visto en mi despertar cubierto de marcas de media luna. Pese a la rudeza de sus facciones y a lo mucho que podía intimidar su presencia, su aire de guerrero me atraía irracionalmente...

Y como si mi otro yo me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, me sorprendió saltando con elegancia a la espalda del chico. Él como respuesta al asalto, la tomó con delicadeza y la trajo hacia adelante para robarle un tierno beso de sus labios, que a su vez eran mis labios. Luego me miró con cariño, y me sonrió de tal manera que me dejó sin aliento.

Para mi pesar, volví abruptamente al presente, donde ni él ni sus acompañantes estaban. Solo estaba yo en el oscuro bosque. Y quería verle, quería verle con desespero. Pero sobretodo quería saber quien era y como encontrarle, porque aunque pareciera una locura, le deseaba.

¿Pero como hacerlo?¿Donde empezar a buscar?

Luego de divagar un rato por el bosque sin encontrar respuestas, decidí volver a la cabaña donde me esperaba Drake. Parecía nervioso, seguramente por verme salir antes de esa manera. Cuando me acerque a él me recibió con ronroneos, y me alegre mucho de no haberle hecho daño en medio de mi locura, porque no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Mientras Drake dormía en mi regazo pensé un poco más en ese joven misterioso lleno de cicatrices, pero sobretodo pensé en ese beso robado que algún día le daría. ¿Pero cuando sería? ¿Porque no me daban mis visiones alguna otra pista sobre él o sobre como encontrarle? ¿Y si no lo hacían?

Hasta ahora no tenía ningún control sobre ellas. Iban y venían a su antojo, mostrándome pequeñas fracciones de futuro. Imágenes que muchas veces no lograba entender o descifrar hasta que no las veía en mi presente. Pero, ¿y si lograba controlarlas y así descubrir más cosas que me guiaran hasta él?

Tras esa idea, decidí entrenarme todo el tiempo que pude. Siempre que no estaba de caza, cuidando la cabaña o de Drake, estaba entrenando en mi mente. Tratando de ver el futuro a mi antojo, pero este se me escapaba y solo me mostraba de vez en cuando alguna imagen fugaz de cosas insignificantes de mi día. Sin embargo con el paso de las semanas empece a notar pequeños avances, sobretodo tras hacerme con una baraja de naipes y jugar a adivinar la carta. Era un juego aburrido y monótono, pero daba sus resultados, y eso me animaba a seguir haciéndolo.

Después de varios meses, le vi nuevamente como recompensa a todo mi esfuerzo. Estábamos en una especie de bar, y él estaba sentado en la barra atrapado en sus pensamientos y con el semblante muy serio. Yo, por el contrario me mostraba radiante y segura a la vez que me acercaba a él. En el momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaban por primera vez, le reclamaba con una gran sonrisa por su tardanza, y él aunque confundido por la recriminación, se levantaba de la silla a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero, como buen caballero sureño. En respuesta a ese acto, yo estiraba mi mano hacia él para que me la besara. Pero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron nuevamente mi piel, mil corrientazos me atravesaron por todo mi cuerpo y me hicieron regresar a mi presente. Deseosa de verle de nuevo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Doctor Richard Jackson

**Capitulo 2:**

 **Doctor Richard Jackson**

 _\- Buenas noches doctor Jackson._

Me dijo con entusiasmo una de las enfermera de turno cuando me vió cruzar la puerta.

 _\- Buenas noches señorita Holliday. ¿Como han estado las cosas hoy por aquí?_

Pregunté sin entusiasmo y sin mirarla, mientras me quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero para ponerlos en el perchero de la entrada. Era simpática, pero aún así era mejor que la tratara con indiferencia. Cuando le prestaba más atención de la debida, tendía a ponerse colorada y eso no me facilitaban las cosas.

 _\- Bastante tranquilas doctor. No tenemos mayores novedades salvo el ingreso nuevo. Una chica de Biloxi, igual que usted..._

Al decir la última frase, tal y como temía, se le subieron los colores. Tosí sonoramente para disimular el rugido que se escapaba de mi garganta.

 _\- Gracias señorita Holliday, ya leeré el informe del doctor Sharp en mi despacho._

Dicho esto me dí media vuelta y me marche deprisa por el pasillo, pese a la cara atónita de la enfermera.

Ya en la soledad de mi despacho pude dejar de contener el aliento. La ausencia de olfato era bastante incomoda después de un rato. Pero era necesario si quería no ser descubierto.

Hacía 3 años que había adoptado la identidad del psiquiatra Richard Jackson y me había trasladado a la ciudad de Meridian, para trabajar en el East Mississippi Insane Hospital. Aquí podía llevar una vida sedentaria y tranquila, a la vez que podía alimentarme fácilmente. Y es que la mayoría de las personas que terminaban en un lugar como este, eran olvidadas por el mundo. Sus familias se desentendían por completo de ellos y en algunos casos hasta fingían su muerte, porque era mejor decir que estaba muerto a que estaba loco. Tanto era así que al morir alguien o desaparecer, nunca se investigaba porque a nadie le importaba en el fondo...ni siquiera a la policía. Se mirase por donde se mirase, era un sitio ideal para alguien como yo. Inclusive aceptaban sin sospecha alguna mi vida nocturna, al asociarla a mi trabajo.

Todo era perfecto, lo único que tenia que hacer era vigilar de no perder el control, actuar como un humano más, y matar solo esporádicamente a cierto tipo de personas. Si lograba hacer eso, podía disfrutar tranquilamente de esta buena vida una temporada.

Como sabía que en ese momento estaba solo y que nadie me observaba, fui libre de moverme sin aparentar. Me acerque rápidamente al escritorio y ojeé en cuestión de segundos todos los documentos del ingreso, para visitarla y salir de esto cuanto antes. Y es que en el fondo no me importaba en absoluto la chica nueva. Era una humana más como cualquier otra, y su caso no era excepcional ni diferente al de la mayoría de los desgraciados que aquí vivían. El diagnostico era sencillo de ver desde el primer momento: Esquizofrenia.

Según los archivos, la humana Mary Alice Brandon procedía efectivamente de Biloxi, tal y como había comentado Holliday hacía un rato. Había sido ingresada esa misma tarde porque, afirmaba poseer el don de la clarividencia. Por lo visto, había venido acompañada por su padre, quien además de traerla hasta aquí, había firmado la orden de no ser contactado bajo ninguna circunstancia pese a que su hija no superaba los 17 años. Cuanto hubieran dado tantos padres por pasar una hora más con sus hijos perdidos, mientras él renunciaba voluntariamente a ello. Cuanto hubiera dado yo...

De repente unos tímidos golpecillos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

 _\- Doctor Jackson, disculpe interrumpirle. Es la señorita nueva, está causando un gran alboroto en su habitación. Está muy alterada. ¿Quiere atenderla usted en persona o quiere que directamente la contengamos?_

 _\- No se preocupe Nancy, enseguida me encargo yo del asunto._

Dicho esto, salí de mi despacho escoltado por la bella auxiliar de tez negra que había venido a buscarme. Estar tan cerca de ella era difícil, sobretodo por su delicioso olor. Debía recordar en todo momento no respirar y mantener la calma.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la habitación, le pedí cortésmente a Nancy que se encargara de la ronda nocturna del resto de pacientes, para que me diera un poco de espacio y pudiera ver tranquilamente a la chica. Por el brillo de los ojos, se notaba que su deseo era acompañarme allí dentro, pero no protesto ante mi petición y se marchó a hacerla inmediatamente.

Golpee la puerta antes de entrar y espere un rato en vano, porque nadie contestó. Entré igualmente, y cuando lo hice me encontré con una habitación totalmente destrozada y una chica menuda llorando sin consuelo en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho.

Como parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia allí, carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención y funcionó, porque al momento levanto la cabeza para mirarme entre un matojo de pelo negro. Cuando finalmente se descubrió la cara con un simple movimiento de manos, me quede anonadado mirando sus peculiares ojos grises, no solo por lo hermosos y raros que eran, sino porque eran exactamente iguales los de Christie. Llevaba vagando en este mundo unos 300 años, y nunca me había topado con una mirada tan parecida a la de mi amada hija.

Había deseado volver a ver esos ojos desde hacía tanto tiempo y ahora que tenía la fortuna de contemplarlos nuevamente, verlos llenos de tristeza y desconsuelo era como recibir una puñalada directa en mi corazón muerto. Tuve que contenerme para no darle un fuerte abrazo paternal y consolarla. En lugar de eso, y muy a mi pesar, opte por el dialogo.

 _\- Señorita Brandon levántese del suelo inmediatamente. Rompiendo la habitación en pedazos y dando problemas a las enfermeras no conseguirá nada, o al menos nada bueno en este lugar._

Ella me miro con desconfianza y algo de miedo, pero obedeció. Se puso en pie con la gracia de una bailarina y se limpio las lagrimas como pudo. Ya no lloraba, pero su mentón seguía temblando y su respiración era entre cortada.

 _\- ¿Quiere un poco de agua para calmar los nervios?_

Pensó por un segundo mi pregunta, y movió lentamente la cabeza para contestar que si.

 _\- Muy bien, traeré un poco. Mientras vuelvo quiero que recoja un poco este desastre. ¿Entendido?_

 _\- Si doctor-_ Respondió con la voz rota.

Abandone la habitación en busca del vaso con agua, pero sin ninguna prisa. Quería darle un poco de tiempo para que se calmara y se aclarara las ideas, para así poder hablar bien con ella luego.

Cuando regresé aún estaba recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias, pero se le veía más tranquila.

 _\- Su agua señorita Brandon. Y disculpe mi descortesía, aún no me he presentado, soy el doctor Richard Jackson. ¿Le importa que tome asiento para hablar un poco con usted?_

 _\- No, más bien la descortés he sido yo doctor. Lamento que me encontrara en ese estado...y por favor siéntese._

 _\- Señorita Brandon…_

 _\- Alice por favor. Solo Alice._

 _\- Muy bien, Alice. ¿Sabe usted por que está aquí?_

 _\- Por un mal entendido. Si me permitiera hacer una llamada a mis padres mañana, podría…_

Pero antes de que terminara de decir la frase, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez y su mirada se lleno de rabia e impotencia.

 _\- Ni insistiéndole me va a dejar llamar a casa, ¿verdad? Y en caso de que lo hiciera no serviría de nada, ¿cierto? Ya todo está decidido, aquí terminare los días que me quedan de esta vida..._

Tras decir estas últimas palabras su mentón volvió a temblar, y su respiración se entrecortó.

Mientras tanto yo intrigado por sus palabras, quise indagar más sobre su certera deducción de los hechos.

 _\- ¿Porque piensa eso Alice? ¿Su padre le ha comentado algo?_

 _\- Porque lo sé y punto. Y aunque se lo dijera, usted no me creería…a que no._

 _\- ¿Se refiere a sus "visiones"? ¿Ha tenido alguna sobre esto?_

Pero Alice no respondió, ni me miró mientras preguntaba. Su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito de la habitación.

Tras un rato de silenció traté de insistir en el tema.

 _\- Por favor Alice, explíqueme como funciona esto de las visiones. Que es lo que usted cree que ve._

Pero tampoco me respondió. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera sentado allí a unos centímetros de mí, pero su alma la hubiera abandonado. Tanto era así que me preocupé porque hubiera entrado en estado catatónico o algo.

 _\- ¿Señorita Brandon se encuentra usted bien? ¿Puede responderme?_

Pero tal como se había ido, regresó de golpe y me contesto con frialdad.

 _\- Ya le dije que me llamara simplemente Alice. Y si, me encuentro lo bien que se puede encontrar alguien a la que su familia acaba de abandonar y sentenciar a cadena perpetua en un manicomio bajo la etiqueta de esquizofrenica. Ahora si no es mucha molestia doctor Jackson me gustaría dormir un poco, mañana me espera un día largo._

 _\- Por supuesto. Que descanse bien. Y cualquier cosa que necesite esta noche, no dude en pedírselo a Nancy que estará a cargo de está zona. Ah. Y por cierto recuerde que aquí se empieza la jornada…_

 _\- ...a las 7.00 de la mañana. Lo tengo presente. Gracias y buenas noches doctor._

Dicho esto abandone la habitación y me fui a mi despacho a escribir el informe que me pedía mi trabajo. Pero conforme avanzaba, más extraño me sentía al repasar todo lo acontecido con la humana. De haber tenido la capacidad de dormir, seguro que me hubiera costado conciliar el sueño y perderme entre los brazos de Morfeo tras este curioso y atípico encuentro. Sobretodo por todos los recuerdos alegres y dolorosos que despertaban en mi ese par de ojos grises.

Estaba tan ansioso por lo sucedido, que mi garganta empezó a arder sin control como no lo hacía hace años, y mi sed fue en aumento. Ese día no había planeado alimentarme de nadie, pero dadas las circunstancias, sentía que era necesario sino quería perder el control y ser descubierto.

La cuestión ahora era a quien escoger del hospital y luego como hacer para que nadie sospechara su súbita muerte. Tras meditarlo un rato, opte por "visitar" a Harry, un chico pelirrojo diagnosticado de homosexualidad y con historial de varios intentos de suicidio. Era la victima perfecta para esta noche, sobretodo porque a nadie le sorprendería que se quitara la vida, y porque nadie le echaría en falta...

A la noche siguiente, apenas entre al hospital, me informaron de la muerte del joven Harry. Le habían encontrado por la mañana ahorcado con su propia sabana en uno de los baños. Fingí sorpresa y lamenté su perdida, pese a que nadie parecía realmente consternado por el asunto.

Luego, tas trabajar un poco con el papeleo del despacho e informarme con las enfermeras por los acontecimientos relevantes del día, me dispuse a realizar mi ronda nocturna por el hospital, empezando por la señorita Brandon.

Desde nuestro último encuentro no había podido alejar mi pensamiento de ella y de los ojos grises de Christie. Pero cuando entre, no fueron lo primero que llamaron mi atención. La verdad es que debí haberlo imaginado, sobretodo porque era el procedimiento habitual allí. Pero la imagen me chocó bastante más de lo que hubiera querido. El hermoso pelo negro hasta la cintura que llevaba el día anterior ya no estaba. A cambio habían retazos mal hechos y muy cerca al cuero cabelludo. Y como si eso fuera poco, la mitad de su cara estaba bastante hinchada.

 _\- Si se lo pregunta, ha sido por un bofetón. Al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, trate de morder a una enfermera y esta me golpeo con tal fuerza la cara que me dejo atontada un buen rato. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían acabado con mi pelo._

 _Me dijeron que era por mi bien, para evitar contraer piojos…_

 _\- Igualmente lo lamento Alice._

 _\- Ahora da igual doctor. Este es solo el comienzo del fin._

Tras estas palabras, el silencio reino en la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba por marcharme y continuar la ronda, me fije en un dibujo a medio terminar sobre el escritorio.

El dibujo era un retrato hecho a lápiz de un chico de unos 20 años, de facciones delgadas, pelo medio largo y mirada profunda. Su sonrisa, al igual que el resto de su rostro, era particularmente hermosa, pero se se veía opacada por una serie de marcas en el mentón y en el cuello.

 _\- Es muy bueno.¿Lo ha hecho usted Alice?_

La pregunta pareció cogerla por sorpresa, por lo que respondió con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

Normalmente cuando esto ocurría, solía alejarme de la persona para evitar la tentación, pero Alice no despertaba el deseo de sangre en mi. Su parecido con Christie era tan grande, que era incapaz de imaginarme siquiera poniéndole un dedo encima.

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntar quien es?_

Ella vaciló un rato antes de contestar.

- _Aún no estoy muy segura de ello. Nunca le he visto, o al menos no en persona…_

 _\- ¿A que se refiere con eso?_

 _\- Es difícil de explicar, pero desde que tengo memoria le veo en sueños y sé que algún día le conoceré._

 _\- ¿Como sabe que es real y no un simple sueño que se repite?_

 _\- No. Estoy segura. Él es tan real como lo que siento._

 _\- Muy bien...pues nuevamente la felicito por tener tanto talento para el dibujo. Espero que mañana, con más tiempo, me cuente algo sobre esos sueños suyos. Ahora he de irme porque se hace tarde y me están esperando el resto de mis pacientes. Que pase buena noche Alice._

 _\- Gracias doctor. Hasta mañana a la noche._

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Mary Alice Brandon, más me sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a mi hija. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su manera de caminar…Eran como dos gotas de agua. Tanto era así que aveces sentía como si fueran la misma persona. Yo nunca había creído en la idea de la reencarnación después de la muerte, pero ahora me lo planteaba seriamente. ¿Podía llegar a ser cierto?

Pero esto no era lo que más me preocupaba y llenaba mi mente. Era el hecho de que sentía que día a día la perdía cada vez más. Entre los tratamientos psiquiátricos, los experimentos del doctor Sharp, el manicomio y su depresión, cada vez estaba más encerrada en si misma. Y lo peor era cuando su mirada se perdía en el infinito, y no atendía a ningún estimulo. Me sentía completamente impotente al verla así. Ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarla. Inclusive me había llegado a plantear el transformarla. ¿Pero sería capaz de aguantar el probar su deliciosa sangre y no matarla? Y en caso de que lo consiguiera, ¿me perdonaría ella alguna vez por condenarla a toda una eternidad entre las sombras? ¿Acaso esta era mejor vida que la que ya llevaba?

Entre mis dilemas internos, pasaron las semanas y con ellas los meses. Cada vez ella hablaba menos conmigo, porque cada vez estaba menos presente. Por lo que me sorprendió mucho cuando una noche golpeo la puerta de mi despacho acompañada por la enfermera Nancy, quien había adoptado el papel de cuidadora personal cada vez que podía. Nunca supe si era porque esta última le había cogido particular cariño como yo, o porque entre ellas había nacido una amistad verdadera.

 _\- Disculpe doctor Jackson, la señorita Alice deseaba verle con urgencia. Traté de hacerla cambiar de parecer porque es muy tarde para consultas y seguro usted está ocupado, pero insistía mucho y no hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer..._

 _\- Tranquila Nancy. Ahora no estoy ocupado y puedo atenderla. ¿Le importaría dejarnos solos? Yo luego la acompañaré de regreso a su habitación._

 _\- Por supuesto doctor…_

Cuando Nancy cerró la puerta tras de sí, me fije con más detenimiento en la paciente. Se le veía particularmente nerviosa y algo asustada.

 _\- Por favor siéntese Alice, y dígame ¿en que puedo ayudarla?_

 _\- Yo….no…no estoy muy segura…_

 _\- Bueno, al menos dígame que le preocupa._

 _\- He visto cosas...cosas que no sé explicar con palabras doctor. Ojos rojos, sangre, sombras que se mueven muy rápido y…mu...muerte…_

A medida que iba pronunciando cada palabra, yo me iba poniendo más nervioso, pues entendía perfectamente a que se refería: Hablaba de un vampiro. Pero ¿como?¿Acaso había descubierto mi secreto? ¿Había visto a otro como yo?

La tensión ocupo mi rostro, y por primera vez en más de un siglo, fui incapaz de poner mi particular cara de poker y actuar con indiferencia. Por el contrario, la cogí de ambos brazos y la sacudí pidiendo más información al respecto. Pero ella no respondió a mi suplica, debido al esfuerzo que hacía para contener las lagrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos.

Con desespero me gire y tras un rato de meditación, pregunté en voz baja, más como para mi mismo:

 _\- ¿Porque me cuenta esto a mi Alice?_

 _\- Por que...por que usted va a morir. Lo he visto._

Dicho esto rompió en llanto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Jasper

**CAPITULO 3:**

 **JASPER**

Cuando menos me lo esperaba los primeros rayos de sol salieron de entre los edificios y golpearon su hermoso rostro. Al hacerlo se convirtieron en pequeños diamantes resplandecientes que le otorgaron, si cabe, aún más belleza.

No podía creerme que lleváramos toda la noche charlando como dos viejos amigos, cuando nos conocíamos de apenas unas horas atrás. Ni siquiera con Peter había logrado desarrollar tal grado de compenetración después de tantos años juntos. Pero lo que más me impactaba era como me hacía sentir.

La mayoría de vampiros despertaban en mi sensación de desconfianza, ira, celos, miedo...todos sentimientos no agradables. Pero con Alice era distinto. Cuando ella estaba cerca sentía algo muy diferente, sentía alegría y paz, pero sobretodo amor. No había ni pizca de maldad en ella, y eso era algo que no había visto en mis 100 años de existencia. Aunque también es verdad que tampoco había visto nunca un vampiro con el extraño color de sus ojos. Cosa que me intrigaba bastante y que en un comienzo me causó algo de desconfianza. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Yo tenía miedo que al final fuera como María o como tantos otros que solo buscaban aprovecharse de alguna forma. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta de lo especial que era Alice.

\- Llevas un rato muy callado. ¿En que estas pensando?

Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- Lo siento señorita. Solo pensaba que si no supiera que los vampiros tienen denegado el acceso al mundo de Morfeo, estaría seguro de estar soñando ahora.

\- Yo si que tengo miedo de despertarme y ver que realmente no estas aquí conmigo. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscándote que pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

\- Me alegra que me encontraras. Hacía tiempo que estaba perdido en una vida de sombras...

Luego nos miramos en silencio un buen rato, y como si nuestros cuerpos fueran dos poderosos imanes, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez.

No voy a decir que con María no hubo muchos besos y de diferente tipo, pero ninguno se podía comparar con este. Su dulzura, su ternura, su amor y los inesperados corrientazos que sentía al tocarla lo hacían único. Además podía sentir a la perfección como sus sentimientos y los míos se mezclaban y se fundían con tal fuerza, que no sabría decir con certeza que pertenecía a quien. Nuestros movimientos eran tan sincronizados y compenetrados, que cualquiera que nos hubiera visto desde fuera habría pensado que llevábamos una vida besándonos.

Entre besos, miradas y caricias, nos perdimos durante días. Sin embargo y muy a mi pesar, mi desgarrada garganta empezó a pedirme con desesperación salir de esa vieja habitación de hotel y calmar la sed de varias semanas con algún desafortunado transeúnte nocturno.

En el fondo no quería volver al mundo real, pero era consciente de que Alice estaba igual de hambrienta que yo, púes el hermoso brillo dorado de sus ojos se había ido perdiendo hasta convertirse en dos perlas negras. Por ello le propuse el salir a cazar juntos, pero para mi sorpresa, ella no respondió al instante. Por el contrario se quedó mirándome de una forma muy extraña. Podía sentir a la perfección su desconfianza en mi pecho, y eso me dolía profundamente púes no sabía que había pasado para despertar ese cambio tan drástico en ella.

\- ¿Que va mal?

\- Sabía que llegaría este momento...

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Voy a llevarte un sitio y voy a mostrarte algo muy importante para mi, pero necesito que te muestres receptivo ante lo que vas a presenciar. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Pero que está pasando Alice?

\- ¿Confiás en mi?

\- Por supuesto.

Dicho esto me robó un tierno beso de los labios y salió corriendo de la habitación a una velocidad inapreciable para el ojo humano. Yo la seguí a poca distancia a través de la ciudad de Filadelfia y de los poblados aledaños, hasta llegar al corazón de la foresta de Wharton, donde se paró en seco. Luego se giró hacia mi y me regalo una de esas encantadoras sonrisas capaces de hacerme perder la cabeza.

\- Te estarás preguntando porque te he traído hasta aquí y porque tanto misterio. Pero era necesario, sobretodo si queremos evitar un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Si.

Luego calló por un momento y tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

\- Jasper te he traído aquí para cazar.

Al oírlo preparé instintivamente mis sentidos para la búsqueda de alguna presa, pero fui incapaz de sentir alguna presencia humana cerca nuestro.

\- Aquí no hay nadie Alice

\- No, no hay ninguna persona en varios kilómetros.

La frustración me carcomía y, aunque no quería, de mis labios se escapó un ligero gruñido a modo de protesta.

\- Tranquilo calmaremos la sed. Solo te quiero abrir los ojos ante una nueva forma de vida muy diferente a la que has conocido hasta ahora.

No sabía de que estaba hablando ni lo que pretendía llevándome hasta allí, pero lo que si era seguro es que ahora tenía toda mi atención.

\- Cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste por el curioso color de mis ojos…

\- Y me respondiste que era complicado y que me lo explicarías en otra ocasión.

\- Correcto. Y el momento ha llegado. Estoy algo nerviosa porque no puedo ver tu primera reacción a esto que te voy a decir, así que te pido que abras la mente...

Jasper, mis ojos adquieren ese característico color dorado por el tipo de dieta que llevo. A diferencia de otros vampiros, yo no cazo personas, me alimento solo de animales salvajes. Y no te voy a mentir, no es nada fácil hacerlo, pero gracias a ello no solo he logrado camuflarme mejor entre los humanos, sino que también he podido llevar una vida más pacifica y acorde a mi naturaleza…

Por un rato no respondí a sus palabras, y ni siquiera me moví del lugar. Era como si mi cerebro solo pudiera gastar energía en procesar la información que acababa de recibir y en nada más. Estaba muy confundido, pero por primera vez sentía esperanza. ¿Acaso Dios había escuchado mis plegarias?

Es verdad que yo era un asesino y una monstruo de la peor especie. Es verdad que en mi no quedaba casi rastro de humanidad tras un siglo de sangre, venganza y muerte. Había presenciado y realizado matanzas, carnicerias y horrores indescriptibles inclusive para un vampiro. Pero en el fondo, yo odiaba mi vida y estaba cansado de tanto dolor y derramamiento de sangre.

Al alejarme de María abandoné la vida de guerra y odio que llevaba, pero aún así la tristeza no desaparecía del todo, y en lugar de mejorar con el tiempo, empeoraba tras cada caza.

Debido a mi extraordinario don, yo podía sentir las emociones de mis victimas y ese era un peso insoportable para mi quebrantada alma. Sentía su dolor, sentía su miedo, su desesperación y sus ganas de vivir. Sentía todo eso que yo alguna vez sentí cuando estaba vivo.

Odiaba matar y me odiaba a mi mismo por tener que hacerlo. Tanto era así que en más de una ocasión desee mi muerte. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que continuar en ese camino infernal de desesperanza. Estaba condenado a vagar eternamente con el dolor de los demás como propio. O eso pensaba hasta ahora…

¿De verdad existía otra forma de vida para alguien como yo?

El miedo y le nerviosismo de Alice fueron los que me hicieron volver al presente y darme cuenta que debía llevar un buen rato ausente.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, solo algo confundido. Ya había asumido una vida sin esperanza y tu me ofreces luz en un mundo de oscuridad. ¿Quien eres?

\- Seré quien tú quieres que sea, siempre y cuando me permitas caminar a tu lado por la eternidad.

\- Sería un honor para mi, señorita.

Dicho esto nos fundimos en un tierno beso, hasta que ella con picardía se separó de mis labios para acercarse sensualmente a mi oído y susurrarme:

\- ¿Listo para tu primera cena "vegetariana"?

\- ¡Si!

Luego le bese la punta de la nariz y me preparé para la caza.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mis instintos salvajes en busca de una presa.

La foresta estaba llena de vida por doquier, pero yo buscaba algo que representase un reto para mí. Quería un animal grande que pudiera satisfacer mis deseos de sangre.

Alice por su parte hacia lo mismo, no se si por seguirme la corriente o porque solía hacerlo así.

Tras un buen rato, finalmente la espera dio su resultado. Un gran oso se acercaba al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Podía sentir a la distancia sus pesados pasos, su respiración lenta y rítmica, el fluir de su sangre y su característico aroma.

Tenía tanta sed, que no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia el animal, que estaba tan desprevenido que no fue consciente de mi ataque hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo no terminaba de sentirme del todo cómodo con esta cacería, puesto que ni el olor, ni el sabor, se podían comparar con el de la sangre humana a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Y lo peor de todo es que por más que bebiera, no me sentía del todo satisfecho. Era muy frustrante.

Cuando terminé con el oso, quería más, pero esta vez deseaba con todo mi ser sangre no animal. La deseaba con locura y estaba dispuesto a continuar mi caza en el poblado más cercano, pero en el momento que me disponía a marchar sentí de golpe una profunda tristeza y soledad dentro mio. Eran tan fuertes, que pese a la sed que tenía me vi obligado a girarme para buscar el origen. Y al hacerlo, me encontré con el rostro ausente de Alice.

\- Alice?

Pero no respondió. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente se hubiera ido.

\- A…A…Alice te encuentras bien?

Pero seguía sin responder. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca la había visto así. Sus ojos aunque ausentes, reflejaban dolor en estado puro.

Estaba realmente preocupado por ella y no sabia que hacer. Me sentía impotente.

La toque con suavidad para ver si reaccionaba, pero aún así no hubo respuesta alguna.

Mi alma se rompía en mil pedazos ante las oleadas de dolor que provenían de ella y, como quien trata de sujetar todos los trozos de una pieza de porcelana rota, la traje hacia mi abrazándola con fuerza y suplicando al cielo que se despertara.

Pero no fue hasta cuando caímos al suelo de rodillas fundidos en ese abrazo de amor y desesperación que Alice no despertó. Se veía confundida y asustada cuando me miró con los ojos inyectados de sangre y me dijo:

\- Jas, no...no te marches….

\- ¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?

\- Por favor, por favor…quedate conmigo...

\- Haré lo que quieras. Te seguiré al fin del mundo. Pero nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto…por un momento creí que te había perdido.

\- Y así fue. Lo he visto…He visto como te alejabas….para siempre.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Tienes que decidir que es más importante para ti… ¿La sangre o el amor?

Esa pregunta me pillo desprevenido porque no sabía muy bien a que venia. Sin embargo cerré los ojos y me tome mi tiempo antes de responderle, porque necesitaba reflexionar al respecto. Y es que aunque de entrada no lo pareciera, no era una cuestión fácil de responder, ni siquiera para un vampiro experimentado como yo.

La sangre no es solo nuestro alimento, es nuestra vida, y el rechazarla es ir en contra de lo que somos y de nuestra naturaleza. Para ello hace falta una fuerza de voluntad y un auto-control que hubiera declarado imposibles tan solo unas horas antes de conocer a Alice. Pero ahora era todo diferente, y ante mi se iluminaba un nuevo sendero desconocido lleno de posibilidades. Sin embargo, no sería fácil. Al contrario, sería muy difícil y seguramente doloroso. ¿Tendría yo la fortaleza física y mental para aguantarlo? ¿Sería capaz de vivir una vida de sed, a cambio de...amor?

Al pronunciar esa palabra en mi mente, abrí instintivamente los ojos como para confirmar una verdad de la que no era consintiente hasta ese instante. Al hacerlo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe de inmediato que quisiera o no, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Mi vida ya era suya.

Y como si Alice pudiera leerme la mente sonrió para mi con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cynthia Brandon

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **CYNTHIA BRANDON:**

 _\- ¿Que haces con mi vestido nuevo? ¡Me lo vas a estropear!_

Dichas estas palabras y como si de una maldición se tratara, salté hacia atrás del susto de ser pillada infragante, y termine golpeando el escritorio y provocando que se derramara la tinta del tintero sobre el blanco vestido.

 _\- Oh…mierda, no!_

 _\- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que lo terminarías estropeando Cynthia! ¿Porque coges mis cosas sin permiso?_

\- _Ali lo siento….de veras. Fue un accidente. Yo solo quería ver como…..como…. me qued…_

Pero no fui capaz de terminar la frase. Como siempre que me ponía nerviosa, mi mentón empezó a temblar a la vez que los lagrimones caían y me impedían hablar con claridad.

 _\- Vale, vale…prometo no enfadarme, pero no te pongas así...sabes que no soporto verte llorar._

Igualmente tuve que tomar aire un par de veces antes de responder a su suplica.

 _\- Enserio lo siento Ali, yo solo quería probármelo un momento para ver como me quedaba y sentir que podía ser tan guapa como tu...soy una tonta._

 _\- Si, si que lo eres, pero por pensar así cuando eres mucho más guapa que yo. O al menos lo serás en unos pocos años cuando tengas a todos los chicos haciendo fila para pedir tu mano._

 _\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -_ Dije aún con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto.

 _\- Estoy segura de ello. Y sabes que rara vez me equivoco Cyn._

Y era verdad. Alice solía acertar bastante en lo que decía. Tanto que en casa ya lo dábamos como un hecho y hasta hacíamos bromas al respecto. " _Lleva el paraguas que_ _Alice_ _se ha abrigado un poco más de la cuenta hoy_ " decía papá. " _Pon un plato extra en la mesa por que con la cantidad de comida que esta preparando_ _Alice_ _tendremos visita seguro_ " decía mamá.

Cuando nos preguntaban al respecto no sabíamos bien que contestar. No teníamos una respuesta para ello. Simplemente habíamos aprendido con el tiempo a fiarnos del instinto certero de mi hermana pese a los rumores que circulaban sobre ella en la ciudad...

Aún así me preguntaba si de verdad sería posible que yo llegase algún día a ser tan guapa como ella, porque yo lo veía bastante difícil por no decir imposible….Pero solo pensar en la idea de llegar a tener algún pretendiente de verdad hizo que me ruborizara tanto que dejé de llorar de golpe.

- _Eso esta mucho mejor Cyn. Ahora ayudame a recoger este desastre_ _que mamá estará al caer. Tu encargate de la habitación que yo me encargaré del vestido._

Rápidamente me quite el vestido para que se lo llevara al lavadero. Mientras yo, aún en ropa interior, limpiaba como podía el escritorio y la alfombra.

Puse todo mi empeño en ello, y la verdad es que salió prácticamente toda la tinta. Habría que fijarse muy bien para darse cuenta de alguna diferencia.

Sin embargo el hermoso vestido blanco no corrió la misma suerte. Su delicada tela de encaje había absorbido demasiada tinta y por más que se lavara seguía viéndose la mancha. Alice lavo meticulosamente una y otra vez la prenda e inclusive probó todos los trucos de limpieza que se sabía, pero nada funcionó. El vestido nuevo que le había comprado con tanto esfuerzo papá a Alice para su baile de debutantes estaba arruinado, y era solo culpa miá

Toda la familia llevaba meses esperando ese día. El día en que mi hermana fuera presentada oficialmente en sociedad, para encontrar así un buen marido que garantizara su futuro económico y el de nuestra familia.

Y es que nosotros no eramos millonarios ni pertenecíamos al circulo social que se suele a hablar en la prensa, al contrario, eramos una familia cualquiera de la clase media de Mississippi. Pero papá, al trabajar como joyero y comerciante de perlas, se relacionaba siempre con las personas de la alta sociedad, y soñaba irremediablemente con estar algún día entre ellos, aunque fuera mediante nosotras, sus hijas.

Por eso era tan importante y esperada la fiesta. Todo debía salir perfecto para la ocasión. Así que mientras mamá y la abuela trabajaron tan duramente con Alice los modales, la etiqueta y la forma de bailar; papá se encargó de la indumentaria sin reparar en gastos. Reservó las perlas más hermosas para ella, y encargó a la mejor modista de la ciudad la elaboración del vestido.

El día que Alice se lo probó, estaba absolutamente hermosa. Parecía una princesa sacada de alguno de los cuentos que me leía de pequeña por las noches antes de dormir. Todos estaban muy orgullosos de ella. Se veia tan perfecta y radiante con ese precioso vestido blanco, que confesare que sentí envidia. Tanta que por un instante desee tener ese vestido y _convertirme en ella aunque fuera por un instante._

 _\- Mamá puedo probarme el vestido después de Alice?_

 _\- Ni hablar. Este vestido además de no ser de tu talla, es muy costoso y muy importante para tu hermana. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo antes de la gran noche._

 _\- Pero mamá….prometo ser muy cuidadosa. Solo será un momento._

 _\- Ya dije que no, señorita._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- Anda no discutas con tu madre. Más bien baja y prepara la mesa para la cena._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Ya escuchaste a tu abuela. Ve ahora mismo. Y en silencio._

Pero la idea no abandonó mi mente, porque igual que papá, yo era de ideas fijas y una vez que algo se me metía en la cabeza era difícil de sacarlo. Por eso decidí seguir adelante con el plan de probarme el vestido de Alice, pero esta vez a escondidas de todos. El plan era perfecto: Debía esperar al martes, que es cuando mi madre solía ir a visitar a mi abuela mientras Alice se acercaba al mercado, y mi padre como siempre estaría fuera trabajando. No había forma de que algo pudiera salir mal. O eso pensaba en ese momento…tonta de mi.

Faltaban solo unos días para el gran baile y por mi culpa Alice ya no tendría que ponerse. Había arruinado su debut en sociedad.

 _\- Ali lo siento muchísimo de veras. Que te pondrás ahora?_

 _\- Tu tranquila...Algo se nos ocurrirá. Hay que hablar con mamá y papá seguro lo entenderán._

Pero cuando conté lo sucedido, papá entro en cólera, mamá se desmayó y la abuela se puso a llorar. Una y otra vez me recriminaron por lo sucedido como si hubiera arruinado a propósito el vestido y con ello los planes de futuro de mi hermana.

Alice trato de calmarlos diciendo que se pondría otro vestido aunque fuera menos bonito, pero esto no les tranquilizo. Daban por perdida la batalla de antemano.

Y así fue. Como si de una advertencia se hubiera tratado la perdida del vestido,

la fiesta entera fue un completo desastre. Alice no iba vestida a la altura de las demás asistentes. Pese a su belleza y elegancia innatas, parecía la criada de alguna de ellas. Además no contaba con grandes apellidos como Márquez, Steel o Meyer, y no conocía a la mayoría de asistentes. Casi nadie bailo con ella y mucho menos entablaron conversación. El interés de los hombres de esa elegante fiesta por Alice era nulo, o eso le oí decir a mamá con mucha tristeza y preocupación a la abuela mientras se lo contaba todo.

Temiendo que mi hermana se hundiera en la tristeza tras esa noche desastrosa y aún sintiendome culpable por lo sucedido, me escabullí en su habitación para verla y animarla.

 _\- Ali me he enterado de lo sucedido en la fiesta. Estás bien?_

 _\- Me creerías si te dijera que si?_

 _\- No mucho...¿Porque estas tan tranquila? Cualquier otra chica estaría vuelta polvo en tu lugar…_

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y me miro con cautela antes de responder.

 _\- Es difícil de explicar Cyn...no se si lo entenderías._

 _\- Intentalo. Por favor._

 _\- No estoy triste, al contrario. Estoy aliviada de que no saliera bien la fiesta de hoy. No hubiera soportado salir emparejada de allí con alguien de esa fiesta…_

 _\- ¿Pero porque? ¿No te gustaría conocer a alguien, casarte y tener hijos Ali?_

 _\- No. No así...no con ellos._

 _\- ¡Pero si son los mejores jóvenes de la región! Hijos de grandes familias. Herederos de grandes fortunas. Elegantes, caballerosos, bien educados y algunos hasta bastante guapos…¿porque no?_

 _\- Es fácil Cyn. Porque ninguno de ellos son ÉL._

 _\- ¿Ali de que estas hablando?_

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas del sueño del que te hable?_

 _\- Hmmmm….¿el del joven?_

 _\- Si. Yo...no te lo sé explicar, pero siento que no solo quiero sino debo estar con el….Y no sé como, ni sé cuando, solo sé que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzaran para siempre. Si te soy sincera, si estaba ilusionada con la fiesta en un principio, era por si le conocía allí, pero al ver que no estaba entre los asistentes perdí todo el interés que podía tener en este evento social..._

 _\- Es una locura Alice..._

 _\- El amor es la mayor de las locuras. No lo olvides hermanita._

 _\- ¿Y que piensas hacer?_

 _-_ _No lo sé_ _Cyn,_ _pero_ _por favor no digas nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos a mamá y a papá. Ellos no lo_ _entenderían._ _Últimamente están muy nerviosos con el tema de buscarme un buen casamiento. Sobretodo papá, que mira más por el dinero y la procedencia de los posibles pretendientes que por la idea de que a mi me guste y me haga feliz, pese a que seré yo quien tenga que compartir el resto de la eternidad con esa persona…_

 _\- Papá solo quiere lo mejor para ti Alice…_

 _\- ¿Lo mejor para mi? ¿O lo mejor para él?_

 _\- Él te adora.  
_

 _\- Aveces me cuesta creerlo Cyn. Pero da igual. No es un tema para hablar ahora...es muy tarde. De momento solo prometeme que no dirás nada de lo que te he contado…_

 _\- Tranquila. Seré una tumba._

 _\- Gracias Cyn._

 _\- ¿Alice?_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?_

 _\- Vale...pero si me das patadas como la vez pasada te mando a tu habitación ¿entendido enana?_

 _\- Bien. ¡Pues yo procurare quedarme quieta, si tu procuras no hablar en sueños como sueles hacer!_

 _\- No prometo nada. Ahora a dormir._

 _\- Buena noche Ali._

 _\- Buena noche Cyn. Descansa mucho y sueña con los angelitos._

Alice no había terminado de decir está ultima frase cuando yo ya me estaba sumando en un sueño profundo. Pese a no haber asistido a la fiesta como mi hermana, había sido un día muy largo y agotador ayudando en los preparativos. Estaba completamente exhausta y hubiera deseado irme a descansar hacia horas, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño por los nervios de saber como le había ido a Alice. Y ahora que lo sabía, y que la veía tan bien pese a lo sucedido, me podía dormir tranquilamente.

Hubiera sido una noche fantástica y de sueño reparador, sino hubiera tenido un despertar tan malo. A eso de las 5 de la mañana Alice empezó a moverse mucho en sueños. Yo trate de despertarla pensando que tenia una pesadilla, pero me fue imposible. Ni siquiera reaccionaba a las sacudidas que le daba. Lo peor de todo es que su angustia iba cada vez a más. Y no se detuvo hasta que sus propios gritos de terror la despertaron, igual que a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Mis padres entraron corriendo a la habitación pensando que nos estaba pasando algo malo. Y Alice, aunque ya despierta seguía como fuera de si repitiendo una y otra vez entre lágrimas "no, no, no….". Y no paro de decirlo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de mamá y corrió a sus brazos como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo, mientras toda ella envuelta en lágrimas y sudor temblaba sin parar.

 _\- Dios no...por favor no...tu no._

 _\- ¿Alice cariño que pasa?_

 _\- Mamá…tu….estabas…estábamos...en tu funeral…_

 _Mamá palideció al oír la última palabra y callo por un instante. Pero al poco tiempo sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con ternura limpio las lágrimas de mi hermana._

 _\- Pequeña fue solo un mal sueño. Estoy aquí contigo...y pretendo, si Dios me lo permite, quedarme bastante tiempo más a tu lado._

 _\- Mamá…Te quiero._

 _\- Bueno ya está bien de historias. Que nos has dado un susto de muerte por esa tontería…que eres ya una mujer Alice compórtate como tal... ¡A dormir ya y en silencio!_ \- Grito papá de muy mal humor, mientras se daba la vuelta para volverse a la cama nuevamente.

No entendía porque él reaccionaba así con Alice. ¿Porque no podía ser tan comprensivo como mamá con este asunto? ¿Acaso no veía la angustia en su mirada? Que le costaba un pequeño gesto de cariño hacia su hija que había tenido un mal día y una noche aún peor...

Inevitablemente me acordé de las palabras de Alice sobre los planes arruinados de papá y su frustración al respecto. Pero inmediatamente los alejé de mi mente por mi inocencia. Y justifique su forma de actuar diciéndome que era solo cosa del cansancio porque era de madrugada y porque para él también había sido un día largo y agotador. Ignorante le hice caso y me fui a la cama pensando que mañana sería otro día y que las cosas serían diferentes.

Y cuanta razón tenía yo…Porque ese fue la última noche en que fuimos de verdad una familia. Esa fue la noche en que las cosas empezaron a cambiar, al igual que el destino de todos nosotros, dando un giro completamente inesperado.


	5. Chapter 5: Edward

**CAPÍTULO 5:** **EDWARD**

Sabia que no lo hacían apropósito, ya que nadie es realmente dueño de sus pensamientos y menos si son de deseo...pero esto ya era el colmo del descaro. ¿No podían cortarse un poco estando yo tan cerca?

Y es que estaba seguro que, de haber podido sufrir migraña como los humanos, estaría en pleno ataque. Tener un poco de paz mental no era pedir demasiado ¿o si?

\- Ya esta bien...me largo de aquí…

Y justo cuando iba a atravesar el lumbral de la puerta la sonrisa de Emmett apareció alado mio.

\- No pensabas irte de cacería sin mi otra vez no?

\- Arggg ya sabes que no me voy de cacería, solo saldré a tomar un poco el aíre fresco...me duele la cabeza…

Emmett notó la rabia en las ultimas palabras pronunciadas y tras un segundo de estudio sobre ellas empezó a reir a carcajadas, lo que hizo que se escapara un fuerte gruñido de mi boca que le callo por completo. No estaba de buen humor y lo sabia.

\- Vale, vale, tranquilizate Edward que esta vez no tengo yo la culpa de tus "jaquecas"…. Además quiero ayudarte. ¿Por que no, nos vamos en busqueda de unos buenos osos? Seguro eso te animara, que desde hace días estas con un humor de perros que no hay quien te aguante. Es que con razón ninguna chica te quiere cerca….jajajajajaja.

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Jajaja lo siento, ya paro. Pero te lo decía enserio. ¿Porque no nos vamos de cacería? Y ¿si no tienes miedo de perder otra vez, hacemos las cosas más interesantes y apostamos por quien consigue el animal más grande?

Tras un momento de meditación, terminé aceptando a regañadientes su propuesta. No es que me entusiasmara particularmente la idea de el salir hoy de caería, pero estaba seguro de que no me dejaría en paz hasta conseguir un si de mi boca. Y es que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Emmett, no había manera de sacárselo…

No fue hasta que llegamos a la vieja foresta de Olympic, que empece a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. La tranquilidad y soledad que me otorgaba, lo convertía en uno de mis sitios favoritos.

Y es que mi cabeza, acostumbrada al murmullo constante de voces indeseadas, agradecía el silencio que rodeaba al majestuoso bosque pese a que no era un lugar propiamente silencioso para el fino oído de un vampiro.

Se respiraba paz por doquier, pero aún así el murmullo no desaparecía del todo de mi cabeza, ya que Emmett no se alejaba lo suficiente de mi como para que dejara de escuchar sus pensamientos. A ratos eran sobre Rosalie, a ratos sobre la caza, a ratos sobre el futbol y a ratos sobre mi…

Estaba preocupado y lo sabia. Emmett, igual que el resto de mi familia, temía que un día harto de mi don hiciera una estupidez. Por eso no quería alejarse de mi.

Querían ayudarme, pero no sabían como, ya que ninguno era capaz realmente de ponerse en mis zapatos. Y no es que yo les deseara una maldición así, por supuesto, pero aveces deseaba que alguien cercano entendiera de verdad la soledad que implicaba un don como el mio...

Y como si Dios me hubieses escuchado por primera vez en casi medio siglo, escuche su angelical voz dentro mio.

 _¡Te encontré!_

En un comienzo me quede petrificado en el lugar, tratando de identificar quien era. Pero al escuchar una segunda voz, proveniente del mismo lugar, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Y es que la segunda voz , a diferencia de la primera, no decía palabras en si, sino más bien era el sonido de una fuerte gruñido interior en forma de advertencia. Por ello a modo de respuesta natural, mi garganta rugió, y en menos de un segundo mi hermano apareció a mi lado.

 _Oh, mierda no…_

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Emmett, preparate, no estamos solos….

\- ¿Vampiros? ¿Estás seguro? No detecto nada…

\- Si. No sé si esta de paso, o nos metimos sin querer en el territorio de algún…

No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando mi mente hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, voló a otro lugar. Me veía a mi mismo riendo despreocupado como no hacía desde que era humano, mientras jugaba al ajedrez con una hermosa vampiresa con aire de duendecillo.

La imagen era tan agradable, como surrealista. Y no fue hasta que escuche la voz preocupada de Emmett que no regrese a la realidad.

\- ¿Edward?

\- Pero que…

\- ¿Estas bien? Te callaste de golpe y parecías un poco ido.

\- Yo..

 _Se que le prometí que me portaría bien, pero si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo encima….¡juro que les arranco la cabeza!..._

\- Grrr

\- Calmate Edward. No se que te preocupa tanto, si sabes que no podrán con nosotros. Entre tu velocidad y mi fuerza no tienen nada que hacer, y menos si contamos con tu don…Además hace tiempo que no me peleo con nadie y lo echo de menos la verdad jajaja.

Dicho esto Emmett se mordió el labio inferior y se perdió entre pensamientos de combate.

Yo por el contrario seguía dándole vueltas a la extraña visión de antes, a la par que trataba de averiguar todo lo que podía de esos extraños individuos que se acercaban hacia nosotros a toda velocidad.

 _Venimos en son de paz, tienes que creerme..._

 _Arg...siento su desconfianza, su miedo y su rabia...esto no me gusta nada…_

Nuevamente me vi atrapado en otra extraña visión. Pero esta vez, me veía a mi junto a toda mi familia jugando alegremente al béisbol durante una tormenta eléctrica en compañía de la hermosa vampiresa de antes y un extraño vampiro rubio, delgado y muy alto, que destacaba por sus extrañas marcas en el mentón, el cuello y los brazos…

Al darme cuenta de lo que eran, mi piel se erizó como la de un gato, y desperté bruscamente del sueño.

Después de haber visto esas horribles cicatrices de guerra, estaba listo para combatir hasta mi ultimo aliento, pero sin más empecé a sentir calma en mi interior. Curiosamente a Emmett le pasaba lo mismo. Su excitación, al igual que su rabia y nerviosismos previos al combate disminuían, mientras una extraña sensación de paz le invadía.

No entendía nada, y estaba seguro que en otra circunstancia esto me pondría de los nervios, pero curiosamente no lo podía evitar. La verdad es que me sentía realmente bien, como si nada en el mundo pudiera preocuparme. Ni siquiera la idea de que el extraño individuo que se acercaba hacia nosotros era el que estaba provocando todo esto. En su mente, había solo una palabra: Tranquilidad. Y como si fuese magia, de ella emanaban poderosas hondas de energia, que nos rodeaban hasta ahogarnos en esa sensación sin posibilidad de escapar.

Así pues, nos dispusimos a esperar su llegada.

Primero apareció él a modo protector, y justo detrás ella con una sonrisa enorme. Eran exactamente igual a los de las visiones que había tenido. Pero esto no fue lo que más me descolocó, sino el hecho de que ella empezara a hablarme mentalmente como si conociera a la perfección mi don.

 _Edward, no sabes hace cuanto esperaba este momento...pero como no quiero ser grosera con nuestros acompañantes, empezaré a hablar en voz alta para que ellos también nos oigan..._

Dicho esto a mi mente y con la más hermosa de las sonrisas empezó a hablar con su melodiosa voz en dirección a nosotros, pero dirigiéndose más a mi hermano que a mi, ya que era plenamente consciente de que oiría sus pensamientos antes que sus palabras.

\- Hola Emmett. Hola Edward. Lamento el susto que os hemos dado….

\- ¿Como sabéis nuestros nombres? - Pregunté mientras trataba de navegar un poco más en sus mentes.

\- Sabemos mucho más que vuestros nombres, y os aseguro que nos vamos a llevar genial al igual que con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie…Llevábamos tiempo buscándoos.

\- ¿Quienes sois? - Pregunte directamente a ella ya que parecía más comunicativa que él.

\- Oh vaya lo siento, que descortesía. Me llamo Alice, y este es mi compañero Jasper…

\- Hola – dijo él con voz firme mientras ella le abrazaba cariñosamente.

Emmett y yo nos miramos sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Jasper tampoco parecía del todo cómodo, e inclusive podía leer en su mente las ganas que tenía de marcharse de allí y llevarse a su amada bien lejos de nosotros porque no se fiaba del todo. La única que parecía realmente disfrutar de la situación era Alice.

\- ¿Venís en busca de pelea? Porque si es así os aseguro que la tendréis – Soltó con entusiasmo Emmett, mientras miraba directamente las cicatrices Jasper.

\- No, no Emmett. No venimos para pelear con vosotros – respondió Alice. - los hermanos no deben pelearse…ni siquiera por una habitación, verdad Edward?

Mientras pronunciaba la frase, mi mente viajo con la de ella a un hermoso cuarto decorado de forma tan exquisita, que de no haber sido por las hermosas vistas que tenía, no hubiera logrado deducir que se trataba justamente del mio…

\- Pero que…

\- Visiones de futuro hermanito, visiones de futuro…

Dicho esto Alice empezó a reír con su voz de campanilla y me regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.


	6. Capitulo 6: Peter

**PETER**

\- Pete, Hermano.

Hacía años no escuchaba esa voz, pero la hubiera reconocido sin dificultad en cualquier parte aun sin la necesidad de girarme...

\- ¡Jas, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Me tenias ya un poco preocupado por tu largo silencio, pero veo que mis temores eran infundados porque te veo mejor que bien…

\- Gracias. Tu tampoco tienes mala pinta…se nota que Charlotte sigue cuidando bien de ti. ¿Por cierto, donde esta?

\- Ha salido de caza por Chicago, pero no tardará. Últimamente vamos por separado para llamar menos la atención de los humanos y evitarnos problemas. Seguro se alegrará de verte…

\- Lo dudo mucho...

\- Jasper…

\- Lo digo enserio. Pero no importa, de verdad. La entiendo…

Y pese a saber que tenia razón en sus palabras, le mire con severidad durante un buen rato.

Eso era algo que a pesar de los años que llevaba con ella no lo graba entender. En términos generales Charlotte y yo nos mostrábamos de acuerdo en casi todo, y nuestros gustos eran muy similares pese a lo diferentes que eramos en realidad...Pero aún así, no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo con lo que a mi mejor amigo se concernía. Y lo que más me molestaba del asunto, era su ingratitud hacia él, porque en el fondo le debíamos la vida. Y ella lo sabia…

Y mientras divagaba sin querer en esa triste idea, empece a sentir dentro mio un flujo abrumador de tranquilidad, calma y felicidad que me despertaron de mis reflexiones...

\- ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer, verdad?

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Gracias. Pero más bien cuéntame, en que líos has estado metido en los últimos años? ¿Porque no has venido antes a visitarnos?

\- Jaja es una larga historia, que ya tendré tiempo de contarte con calma. Pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien.

Por un momento me quede atónito mirándole como a un desconocido. La verdad es que hasta ahora nunca le había escuchado reír. Ni siquiera recordaba haberle visto alguna vez sonreír a lo largo de todos estos años….¿De verdad era mi viejo amigo?

Nuevamente su influjo de tranquilidad y alegría me invadieron sin remedio.

\- ¿Jasper Whitlock no solo ha dejado el ostracismo total, sino que ha aprendido también a sonreír? Ahora si que me muero por escuchar tu historia y, por supuesto, de conocer a ese "alguien." ¿Donde está?

\- Estupendo. Pero no esta aquí. Se quedo en la foresta de Busse Woods. No estábamos seguros de como reaccionaria Charlotte ante la aparición de un vampiro desconocido….y preferí no correr riesgos. Prefiero hablar primero con ella y explicarle, antes de presentárosla. ¿Crees que tarde mucho en llegar?

\- No creo. Ya conoces a Charlotte, le gustan las cazas limpias y rápidas jeje. ¿Porque no mientras la esperamos nos echamos un partido de Generala?

\- ¿Aún tienes esos viejos dados?

\- ¡Claro! Son mis dados de la suerte…me acompañan a todas partes.

\- Por favor...¡te daré una paliza como los viejos tiempos!

\- Ya te gustaría.

\- Jajajaja Ay Jas….cuanto te he echado de menos viejo amigo…

\- Y yo a ti.

Jugamos un largo rato como los viejos tiempos cuando Jasper nos acompañaba en nuestro viaje y aún no estaba sumido en su depresión. Pero ahora se le veía nuevamente bien, cosa que me alegraba de corazón. Francamente me había preocupado mucho verle así de mal…

Pero lo peor de todo era la horrible sensación de frustración de no solo no poderle ayudar con ese problema que lo estaba hundiendo poco a poco, sino no poder llegar a entender realmente el motivo de su infelicidad. María era cosa del pasado, pues habíamos logrado escapar y ya no formábamos parte su absurda guerra...Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para él y, en vez de mejorar, cada día que pasaba estaba simplemente peor que el anterior. Jasper había perdido toda ilusión por vivir.

Pero ahora era distinto. Notaba un brillo nuevo en sus ojos y una alegría única en su voz. Fuera quien fuera ese alguien merecía todo mi respeto y agradecimiento por devolverme a mi amigo. La intriga por conocerle me carcomía...

\- Pero donde rayos se habrá metido esta muj...

No había terminado de decir mi frase, que el delicioso aroma del perfume de mi amada llegó hasta nosotros embriagándonos.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma…

\- ...que por la puerta asoma. Cuanto tiempo Jasper...¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?

\- Os echaba de menos querida Charlotte.

\- Y nosotros a ti Jasper. No hacíamos sino preguntarnos cuando vendrías a buscarnos...

No estaba nada contenta. Se le veia en su cara y en su tono de voz. La ironía y el desprecio se notaban en cada una de sus palabras. Jasper, por el contrario, estaba completamente tranquilo e indiferente ante su rechazo.

\- Lotty… - empecé a decir con rabia contenida en mi voz. Pero Jasper me hizo una señal con la mano para indicarme que lo dejara estar y para tomar el turno de palabra.

\- Charlotte...Peter y tu sois mis amigos. Hemos pasado tantas cosas, que aunque no os vea seguido os considero mi familia. Me habéis acompañado en mis momentos más oscuros, y estaré eternamente agradecido por ello. Pero ahora es justo que también comparta con vosotros la otra cara de la moneda: mi felicidad. He venido porque quiero que conozcáis a alguien que ha cambiado mi mundo por completo.

\- No

\- Amor…

\- He dicho que no. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso? ¿Olvidaste a su antigua compañera?

Justo cuando estaba apunto de replicarle por sus palabras tan duras, mi amigo gruñó y le dedico una mirada tan severa a Charlotte, que instintivamente me interpuse para protegerla. Al ver mi reacción Jasper recapacitó y tras un fuerte suspiro relajó los músculos y volvió a la calma.

\- Escuchame...ella no es María. Ella es diferente.

\- ¡Ja! Porque tu lo dices…

\- ¡Lotty!

Ahora era yo el que la miraba con severidad mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia. Pero la mano de Jasper en mi hombro y su influjo de paz me tranquilizaron lo suficiente para retomar la compostura. Y al parecer el influjo no solo lo estaba utilizando conmigo sino también con mi amada, porque notaba como ella también aun sin querer iba relajando poco a poco su postura.

\- Lo siento Jasper… - dijo ella en un susurro perceptible solo para el fino oido de un vampiro – siento de veras comportarme así. Es solo que las heridas del pasado aun no están del todo cicatrizadas, aún temo que vengan un día a buscarnos...Por eso en lo posible no quiero verme envuelta en más historias de vampiros. Quiero vivir una existencia tranquila y alejada de todos con mi compañero. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero de verdad que en esta ocasión es diferente.

\- Humm…

\- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada después del calvario que os hice pasar, pero quiero que la conozcáis y quiero que formeis parte de este nuevo capitulo de mi vida.

\- No se Jas…

\- Lotty, amor mio, si de verdad confiás en mi, vamos a darle una oportunidad a la propuesta que nos hace Jas y vamos a conocer quien le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir. Por favor…

\- Esta bien. Lo haré por ti Pete...pero quiero que quede clara una cosa. Ante el menor problema o molestia no solo nos iremos de ahi...no volverás a buscarnos nunca más Jasper.

\- Pero amor…

\- No, no...esta bien así Pete. Acepto el trato querida Charlotte. No imagino ser alguno que no pueda llegar a amar a Alice.


	7. Capitulo 7: Rose A Smith

Era una tarde un poco calurosa, y llevaba un buen rato fuera arreglando el jardín y trasplantando las magnolias, mis flores favoritas, cuando sucedió. No, podría decir que era la primera vez que me pasaba, ni podría decir el porque, pero desde hacía un tiempo que la veía a ella, a mi madre. Y no la veía como la recordaba en sus últimos días con los cabellos de plata y su viejo bastón….no, la veía joven y hermosa, como en sus viejas fotos de soltera. Pero tal cual venia a mi su imagen, se iba nuevamente. Y la verdad era frustrante y agotador, pero sobretodo era doloroso verla y perderla de nuevo.

Debido al estrés generado, estaba mareada y me faltaba el aliento, a la vez que sentía como poco a poco todo se iba perdiendo irremediablemente en la oscuridad y como mis frágiles piernas cedían ante mi peso. Y hubiera caído irremediablemente en el césped, si no hubiera sido porque inesperadamente unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron con delicadeza y me acunaron como un bebe, a la vez que una voz angelical me susurraba al oído:

 _\- Tranquila, ya estoy contigo._

Cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba dentro de casa. Por un momento pensé que me había quedado dormida y que todo había sido un sueño pero, cuando me miré las manos aún tenia tierra de haber trabajado fuera, supe que no era así. Y cuando me empezaba a preguntar como había llegado hasta el sofá, la encontré nuevamente del otro lado del salón, quieta como una estatua. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y mi viejo corazón dió un brincó. ¿En verdad estaba ahí? O era otra ilusión...

 _-¿Ma...má? -_ Pregunté con voz ronca y dudosa, pero no respondió. Solo se acercó hasta mi para cogerme la mano con dulzura.

 _\- ¿Eres tu?_ \- Insistí, mientras trataba de incorporarme del sofá para verla mejor, porque empezaba a oscurecer. Pero ella me frenó en seco, a la vez que me decía con la misma voz de ángel que había escuchado un rato antes:

 _\- No, no nos conocemos, solo pasaba de casualidad cerca a tu casa y vi que te encontrabas mal y me acerque a ayudarte. No quería ser entrometida, ni molestar…lo siento. Pero por favor quedate un poco más recostada._

Estaba avergonzada por haber llamado a una extraña mamá y quería achacar la confusión a la bajada de tensión sufrida, a la vejez y a los nervios por las extrañas visiones que había tenido últimamente. Pero aún así no era excusable. Es que ¿que se me había pasado por la cabeza?¿Como iba a ser ella cuando había muerto hacia tantos años? Era absolutamente imposible. Un absurdo, sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta que esta chica no superaba los 20 años y mi madre tendría ahora más de 100… Además, fijándome con detenimiento, no eran del todo iguales, tal vez ella era un poco más bajita y delgada, y su pelo era demasiado corto para el gusto de mi madre; pero sobretodo el color de sus ojos era extremadamente diferente...la chica los tenia de un hermoso color ámbar. De todas formas el parecido era innegable, y de haber coincidido en el mismo periodo de tiempo, perfectamente hubieran podido pasar por hermanas.

 _\- Nada que perdonar jovencita, al contrario gracias por ayudarme. Lamento mucho la confusión de antes, definitivamente, esta vieja ya no es lo que era...y aún debo estar un poco atontada por el desmayo. Pero estoy encantada de conocerte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rose Smith._

\- _Encantada de conocerte a ti también._ \- me dijo con la más hermosa de las sonrisas - _¿Te sientes un poco mejor?_

 _\- Si, gracias. -_ le conteste, aunque un poco abrumada por su inhumana belleza.

- _Me alegra. Me diste un buen susto antes, pero ya tienes mejor aspecto Rose. ¿Quieres que igualmente llame a alguien o que haga algo por ti?_

 _\- No...no hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien. Pero, si que me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvadora y visitante... ¿Seria posible?_

 _\- Oh, si, lo siento, que grosera, no me presente. Mi nombre es Alice Cullen. Mucho gusto._

 _\- Alice...hmmm….que curioso….aunque no lo creas, ese es mi segundo nombre. Aunque claro, hoy en día, nadie me llama así... Me lo puso mi madre en honor a su hermana fallecida, porque pensaba que así cuidaría de mi como había cuidado de ella. Y mira...algo de razón tuvo después de todo, porque una Alice me está cuidando ahora,¿no?_

Ella permaneció callada, como absorta por lo que acababa de decir, y yo mientras tanto llena de nostalgia no pude evitar mirar en dirección de una antigua foto que tenía con mis padres, y perderme en su recuerdo, hasta que una palabra inesperada rompió el silencio y me trajo nuevamente al presente de una forma abrupta.

 _\- Cynthia…_

La verdad es que lo había dicho en voz baja y como para si misma, pero aún así lo había dicho, estaba segura...Y yo en ningún momento había pronunciado su nombre hasta ahora. ¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida la conociera o supiera algo de ella?¿Quien era esta chica y porque se parecían tanto? ¿Tenia algo que ver con mis extrañas visiones?

 _\- ¿Como has dicho? -_ dije secamente.

Pero no respondió, ni se movió de donde estaba. Su mirada estaba como perdida, ausente y no parpadeaba. Preocupada, me levanté del sofá y me acerque a Alice para tocarla y llamar su atención, pero todo fue en vano. Era como si Alice no estuviera más conmigo, como si su alma la hubiera abandonado.

Durante varios segundos, que para mi fueron eternos, permanecimos en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que vi como parpadeaba un par de veces y volvía en si. Mientras tanto, la confusión se empezaba a reflejar en cada una de mis arrugas de la cara, que de seguro empezaba a parecer un cuadro.

- _¿Quien….eres?¿Porque sabes el nombre de mi madre?_ \- Dije retrocediendo ligeramente.

No respondió, pero en cambio se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, a la vez que mostraba las palmas de las manos en son de paz

 _\- ¿Porque te pareces tanto a ella? - Insistí._

 _\- Hmmm..._

 _\- ¡Responde!_

Alice tomo aire y se mordió ligeramente los labios antes de hablar:

 _\- No es tan fácil de responder eso Rose…Ni siquiera sé bien por donde empezar..._

 _\- ¿Que tal por el principio?_

 _\- ¿Estarás dispuesta a escucharme?_

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba, porque lo veía obvio...la curiosidad me carcomía y la paciencia se me agotaba. ¿Porque no la escucharía?

 _\- Si eres sincera, si._

 _\- De acuerdo, empezare por decir la verdad: mi apellido no es Cullen._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- En realidad es... Brandon…_

Está última palabra salió de sus labios de muñeca de forma forzada y triste. Como si le costara pronunciar en voz alta cada una de las letras.

 _\- ¿Que? ¿Estas diciendo que somos….algo así...como parientes lejanos?_

 _\- Lejano no..._

 _\- La verdad no se que buscas diciéndome eso, pero no cuela porque yo no tengo parientes vivos...al menos no por la rama de la familia Brandon. Soy la última que queda…_

 _\- Te equivocas._

 _\- Mi abuelo era hijo único, y solo tuvo 2 hijas...una era mi madre que solo me tuvo a mi y la otra murió siendo casi una niña. No hay nadie más en mi árbol genealógico…_

 _\- Lo que dices es cierto. No hay nadie más._

 _\- No te sigo…_

 _\- Antes...me explicaste el porque de tu nombre, ¿recuerdas?_

 _\- Si…¿pero a que viene eso?_

 _\- Bueno pues….aunque suene difícil de creer, la verdad es que yo soy ESA Alice, y Cynthia era….era mi hermana pequeña..._

Por educación no quería hacerlo, pero aún así me fue imposible aguantar la risa que salió en forma de carcajada al oír las barrabasadas que me estaba contando. Fue tan fuerte que hasta Alice se quedo mirándome con una cara entre sorprendida e indignada.

 _\- ¡Es la verdad!_

 _\- Por un momento creí que responderías a mis preguntas y que esta conversación llegaría a algún sitio, o aunque sea a una charla interesante para pasar la tarde….pero no. Solo eres una persona con serios problemas mentales que no sé que busca de mi, pero que si no abandona de inmediato mi propiedad, me veré obligada a llamar a la policía…._

 _\- Dijiste que me escucharías si te contaba la verdad._

 _\- Exacto. Y esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Te parece divertido jugar con los sentimientos de una pobre anciana? Es mezquino._

 _\- Nunca jugaría con algo así. Sé que es difícil de entender pero necesito que me creas, porque hay un millón de cuestiones abiertas que necesito resolver contigo y se acaba el tiempo..._

 _\- ¿El tiempo para que...?_

 _\- Para hablar y….conocerte._

 _\- ¿Conocerme?_

\- _Si, solo te pido que abras un poco la mente y me escuches Rose._

 _\- Muy bien, vamos a fingir que te creo. ¿Como es posible que la hermana mayor de mi madre parezca mi nieta?_

 _\- Porque este era el aspecto que tenía cuando morí._

 _\- ¿Osea que estoy hablando con un fantasma?_

 _\- No exactamente._

 _\- ¿Que eres entonces?_

 _\- Hmmm….Te prometí la verdad Rose, y así lo haré. Pero esto no te lo puedo contar por tu seguridad. Además en el fondo lo que yo sea, o deje de ser, ahora mismo no tiene importancia._

 _\- ¿Porque no?_

 _\- Porque no cambia nada y nos puede traer problemas._

 _\- Claro, claro… -_ Dije mientras me daba la vuelta rápidamente a coger el teléfono y pedir ayuda. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había atravesado la habitación y se interponía entre el teléfono y yo. Había sido tan rápida que no había logrado ver ninguno de sus movimientos. Era como si se hubiera teletrasportado igual que en el cine.

 _\- Co...como...hi..ciste...eso?_

 _\- Es difícil de explicar, tiene que ver con lo que soy._

No daba crédito a lo sucedido, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ahora si estaba muerta de miedo. Empecé a retroceder hacia la puerta de salida, pero al no estar mirando por donde iba, choqué de espaldas con una de las mesitas del salón que tenía la foto de mis padres que miraba hace un rato. Pero antes de que yo, el porta retratos y la mesa cayéramos al suelo, rompiéndonos todos en mil pedazos, nuevamente Alice como por arte de magia voló y me sujeto suave pero con firmeza con una mano, a la vez que con la otra cogía las cosas.

- _Dios santísimo_ – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, que aún era incapaz de cerrar del todo.

 _\- No tienes nada que temer. No de mi…de verdad_

Pero yo temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, a la vez que rezaba mentalmente el Ave María.

Alice pareció darse cuenta, porque suspiro con pesar y me miro con tristeza mientras decía en voz muy baja.

 _\- Rose, jamás te haría daño...Yo solo quería conocerte. Pero si quieres que me marche y nunca más vuelva a molestarte, lo haré...lo prometo._

Quería decirle que si, que se marchara y me dejara vivir el resto de mis días en paz, pero antes de decirlo, una duda fue creciendo en mi interior, y por más que quise, me fue imposible reprimirla dentro durante más tiempo.

 _\- ¿Po…porque querías conocerme?_

 _Alice no respondió de inmediato. Parecía pensativa, abstracta._

 _\- Porque eres mi último pariente vivo, y porque...tal vez tú me puedas ayudar._

 _\- ¿Ayudar en que?_

 _\- En comprender que paso...y sobretodo en saber...quien soy…_

 _\- No entiendo, ¿no dijiste que eras mi tía Alice?_

 _\- Lo soy, o al menos creo que lo fui…pero no estoy segura, porque no lo recuerdo...No recuerdo nada. Yo...llevo casi 100 años vagando por este mundo sin identidad...y no puedo, ni quiero seguir más en la ignorancia...por favor, ayudame Rose._

No sabía si creerle o no a todo lo que me estaba contando, porque nada tenia sentido y porque aún estaba muerta de miedo. Pero el ver como alguien con tanta fuerza, gracia y belleza pedía con tanto desespero ayuda a mi, una simple anciana, me conmovía muchísimo; igual que el imaginármela vagando indefinidamente por este mundo solitario sin identidad. Además no podía ignorar el parecido físico con mi madre. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Y sabia muy dentro mio que, de estar viva, ella querría ayudarle sin dudarlo. Porque así era ella: buena, sincera, confiada….y sobretodo amaba a su hermana sobre todas las cosas. Perderla tan joven había sido el capitulo más triste de su vida, y nunca o había cerrado del todo, porque siempre se había sentido culpable de lo sucedido pese a que muy en el fondo era consciente que no hubiera podido hacer mucho por cambiar las cosas de haber sabido la verdad…

\- _De acuerdo_ – Dije rompiendo el fuerte silencio que se había apoderado del salón _–_ _T_ _e creeré, y estoy dispuesta ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Pero no lo haré por ti, sino por la memoria de mi madre, que en paz descanse. De todas formas, quiero pedirte un par de respuestas a cambio._

 _\- Claro, si puedo responderlas lo haré encantada…._

 _\- Muy bien. ¿Que sabes de las visiones de futuro? ¿Es verdad que también las tienes Alice?_

Parecia realmente sorprendida por el giro que acaba de dar la conversación. Pero aún así, me respondió sin demora.

 _\- Es cierto….¿pero como sabes de mis visiones de futuro? ¿Cynthia te hablo de ellas?_

 _\- Si, siempre dijo que tenias el don de la clarividencia..._

 _\- Oh...eso quiere decir que ya podía ver el futuro siendo humana…_

 _\- Hmmm...supongo que si…_

\- _Pero Rose...¿porque quieres saber sobre las visiones de futuro? ¿Tu...tu las has tenido alguna vez?_ \- Pregunto de forma insegura, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- _La verdad es que si…yo….yo te vi venir Alice..._


	8. Capitulo 8: Victor

**Capitulo 8: Víctor**

Si me preguntaran que es lo que mas me gusta de ser vampiro, respondería la caza sin lugar a dudas. Me encanta buscar una buena presa, acecharla durante días e inclusive a veces torturarla hasta la locura, para luego sacarle hasta la última deliciosa gota de su sangre.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfruto de los gritos, de los llantos, de las suplicas y de los patéticos golpes que me dan los humanos tratando de defenderse, como si tuvieran alguna opción. Pero cuanto más se resisten, y más difícil me lo ponen, más me gusta y más quiero alargar el juego…porque eso es al final para mi, un simple juego. Y es que después de tantos siglos, pocas cosas te siguen emocionando y haciéndote sentir tan vivo.

Por ello, creí durante mucho tiempo que esto era algo común de todos los vampiros. Pensé que era la base de nuestra naturaleza y de nuestra existencia...hasta que conocí a Alice.

Ella no solo cambio en poco tiempo mi concepto sobre nosotros los vampiros, sino que tambien me dio la esperanza de poder regresar a Volterra por todo lo alto y recuperar la gracia de Aro.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que vi a Alice por primera vez...Yo estaba concentrado asechando a un joven leñador, y estaba apunto de atacarle, cuando de forma inesperada ella, se interpuso en mi camino diciendo en voz baja pero firme:

- _Dejale marchar. Es un buen hombre…y tiene familia._

Yo estaba atónito. No me había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento, y creedme cuando os digo que soy difícil de sorprender. Pero sobretodo me indignaba a la vez que me enfurecía que hubiera permitido escapar a mi presa.

 _\- ¿Quien diablos te crees que eres maldita neofita?_

Dicho esto, yo esperaba que empezáramos a pelear y hasta me prepare para ello, pero para mi sorpresa no se movió del lugar, ni se mostró agresiva. Al contrario, su cara mostraba confusión y sorpresa.

 _\- ¿Neo...fita?_

 _\- Claro ¿Creías que podías ocultarlo a un viejo como yo o que? Si se nota a leguas que lo eres…_

 _\- ¿Que sabes?_

 _\- Sé que si sigues haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas como esa no llegaras al año…_

 _\- No, enserio. ¿Que sabes de mi?_

 _\- ¿Pero a ti que es lo que te pasa...?_

 _\- Yo solo...quiero saber._

 _\- ¿El que exactamente?_

 _\- Todo._

Estaba tan sorprendido con la situación surrealista que estaba viviendo, que ya no solo no sentía rabia por el incidente con el leñador, sino que por el contrario estaba disfrutando del encuentro (algo poco común entre vampiros si cabe decir). Y por ello me fue inevitable soltar mi primera carcajada en años mientras preguntaba:

 _\- ¿Todo?_

 _\- Si, absolutamente todo._

 _\- Bueno...a mi también me encantaría saber todo lindura…_

 _\- Arggg no juegues con migo... ¡Respondeme!_

 _\- Vale...En primer lugar el que debería estar enfadado aquí soy yo, que has dejado escapar a mi presa….pero por hoy lo dejare pasar porque por alguna extraña razón me simpatizas. En segundo lugar sigo sin entender de que me hablas ni que es lo que quieres de mi exactamente…_

 _\- Si, tienes razón...Perdona. Yo solo pensé que tu podrías ayudarme a aclarar algunas ideas sobre mi..._

 _\- ¿Sobre ti?_

 _\- Si….es que siento que somos tan...parecidos!_

 _\- Somos lo parecidos que pueden llegar a ser dos vampiros cualquiera, no?_

 _\- ¿Que has dicho?_

 _\- Digo que somos tan parecidos como pu…_

 _\- Si, si, te he escuchado bien. –_ me interrumpió atónita _– Es solo...lo que has dicho…_

 _\- ¿El que?_

 _\- ¿Vampiros?_

 _\- Aja...¿y que pasa con eso?_

 _\- ¿Es una broma, no?_

 _\- No entiendo porque debería serlo._

 _\- No...no esto no puede ser verdad…_

 _\- ¿Te estas quedando conmigo guapa? Porque te advierto que no me gustan los jueguecillos..._

 _\- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¡Los vampiros no existen! ¡No existen! -_ grito con desesperación y rabia a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo y golpeaba la tierra con los puños…

 _\- Jajaja y yo que creí que ya lo había visto todo en mis más de 500 años de vida. ¡Un vampiro renegando de la existencia de los vampiros! Quien me lo diría…_

 _\- ¡Calla! ¡Yo no soy un vampiro!_

 _\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no puedes correr muy rápido? ¿No tienes súper fuerza? ¿Una visión, oído y olfato extraordinarios?_

 _\- Hmmm.._

 _\- ¡A que si! Y apuesto que por el contrario nunca sientes sueño o hambre...pero si mucha, mucha, mucha sed...de sangre!_

Recuerdo que ella en esa ocasión no respondió. Simplemente se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y se cubrió la cabeza como si eso la pudiera proteger de mis palabras.

La imagen era tan desgarradora que confieso que por primera vez en años sentí pena, así que me senté a su lado y solo le acaricie la espalda como quien consuela a un niño.

Así estuvimos durante varias horas, hasta que ella poco a poco fue saliendo de su posición fetal hasta sentarse a mi lado. Luego, con la mirada aún triste me pregunto:

 _\- ¿Como es posible?_

 _\- ¿Como que como es posible? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?_

 _\- No. Por más que lo intento no logro recordar nada desde que desperté…hace varías lunas._

 _\- Es raro que no recuerdes ni siquiera el dolor de la transformación...eso es algo que no se olvida….¿Que te dijo tu creador?_

 _\- ¿Creador? - Dijo perpleja._

 _\- Si, el que te transformó…¿donde está?_

 _\- No sé, de quien me hablas….he estado sola todo este tiempo..._

 _\- Hmmm...no esta en nuestra naturaleza transformar y abandonar a nuestras creaciones…al menos no hasta darles una mínima instrucción de vida que evite ponernos en descubierto ante los humanos... ¡Los Vulturis definitivamente no lo aprobarían! ¿Enserio no había nadie contigo en tu despertar?_

 _\- No. Ya te dije que estaba completamente sola….y tampoco había visto a nadie como yo...hasta ahora que te conocí…_

 _\- Entiendo. Igual parece que te las has apañado bastante bien sola, porque no he oído de masacres enteras por la zona. ¿Como lo has hecho?_

 _\- Al comienzo me quede recluida en la cabaña para evitar la tentación de ver a las personas y atacarlas. Pero luego gracias a Drake, el gato que me acompaña, descubrí como saciar mi sed con otros animales y empece a salir ocasionalmente por los alrededores. Igual no me fio mucho de mi autocontrol y trato de mantener las distancias con los poblados…no me gustaría atacarlos. Ya pesan demasiado las muertes que he provocado en mi consciencia._

Al oírla me quede de piedra. La chica que no había recibido ninguna instrucción vampirica hasta el momento se controlaba mejor de lo que muchos vampiros viejos hacían, y mostraba una extraña empatía hacia los humanos. Los trataba casi como iguales e incluso había desarrollado de forma instintiva una alternativa para saciar su sed impensable para mi hasta unas horas antes. ¿Como era posible que se controlara tanto? ¿porque era tan...diferente esta neofita de los demás?

 _\- ¿No te gusta la sangre humana?_

 _\- Si...solo pensar en ella hace que me arda la garganta y me entren unas ganas locas de correr hasta el pueblo más cercano y matarlos a todos…_

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Porque no te dejas llevar por tus instintos?_

 _\- Porque yo no quiero ser un demonio…_

 _\- Hmmm….Ninguno quiere en un comienzo….pero aveces pequeña no tenemos elección. Igual con el paso de los años te acostumbras._

 _\- No creo Víctor..._

 _\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - dije con recelo._

 _\- Yo...lo vi...en mi cabeza…_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Me pasa muy seguido...tengo...imágenes….como visiones. ¿Eso no es común entre nosotros?_

 _\- No, no lo es...pero he oído de vampiros con dones especiales como el tuyo._

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- No te preocupes es algo maravilloso y seguro que podemos sacar mucho provecho de ellos mi querida señorita…ehh..._

 _\- ...Alice._

 _\- Bonito nombre...Alice –_ dije mientras le besaba la mano como buen caballero que era.

Pero la reacción de ella a mi beso fue extraña. Por un momento se quedo como ausente. Luego, tras parpadear un par de veces me miró fijamente a los ojos y retrocedió con cara de asco y pánico y sin decir nada echó a correr por el bosque.

Su reacción tan inesperada me pillo tan de sorpresa que tarde un momento en reaccionar e ir detrás de ella. Trate de seguirle el paso con mi velocidad, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido. Posteriormente trate de seguir su rastro, pero todo me llevaba a pistas falsas o caminos sin salida, lo que me llevo a pensar que no me mintió con lo de sus visiones... ¡hiciera lo que hiciera siempre iba un paso por delante mio! Ni siquiera logre encontrarla en la cabaña de la que me habló…cuando llegue ya se había marchado con su gato….

Han pasado décadas de eso. Pero en ocasiones aun recuerdo y reflexiono sobre ese extraño encuentro con Alice...y la verdad es que me pierdo reviviendo una y otra vez la conversación tratando de descifrarla o de encontrarle alguna pista que me acerque a ella. Pero por más que lo intente sigue siendo todo un misterio...

Sin embargo una de las partes buenas que tiene el estar maldito, es que tengo toda la eternidad para resolverlo... y encontrarla!


End file.
